We Banished Princes
by kitsue nazaki
Summary: Percy and Jason have given their all for the camps and Olympus. Which is why they don't understand why they are being banished from both sides without the chance to say goodbye to their friends. Now looking for a place to stay they're caught off guard when an offer for a job in Japan ropes them in. What do they do? They take the job the farther away from the Olympians the better.
1. Chapter 1:Exile

Chapter 1 Exile

Jason's POV

We began walking to the throne room in chains. Me and the boy I never knew existed. He had the same expression I did confused as to why they chose to take us in our sleep and chain us. We make it to the doors and Lord Mars shoves us inside. I look up for my first look at Olympus. It's beautiful but the tense atmosphere dims the room. My attention is then drawn by the man who is my father Lord Jupiter.

He opened his mouth and said words that I would forever resent him for. "Jason Grace son of Jupiter and Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon you are hereby banished from Olympus and your respective camps." Both our heads jerk up at this but the other boy- Perseus is the first to speak. "What!? Why!? On what charges?" Jupiter seemed to change in appearance before he said,"You'll come to know your crimes in time. But now you must go." For second as we were knocked out I could almost swear i saw one of the Olympians shed a tear.

Eight. Eight is when we were taken. Eight months since we woke up on a subway station in New York realizing that there is no home to return to.

"You know what?" I said.

"What?" Perseus said.

"I really hate Olympus"

He burst out laughing a humorless laugh. "Finally someone who agrees openly with me. By the way my name is Percy Jackson."

"Jason Grace but I thought your name was Perseus?"

Percy seemed to flinch a bit before he said "I it is but I prefer Percy."

"Oh ok then well let's go find a place to stay." I said.

"Wait you're going to trust me just like that?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah you and me we're on our own now so we should stick together... if you don't mind." I reasoned. He stared at me for a moment as if considering it before smiling a lopsided grin and standing up. "Ok Jay where to?"

End of chapter 1.

An: sorry if any of this is confusing or too short this is my first story so I am kind of scared out of my mind. Thanks for the reviews though.


	2. And So He Fought

And So He Fought

An: I don't own PJO or HoO that belongs to Rick Riordian

'Thoughts'

" primordial, or titan speech"

Percy POV The battle of Manhattan

During my fight with Kronos I couldn't help but think that it was going to good. I was right but gods I wished I wasn't. When Kronos threw Annabeth back he decided to open up hole right under her. Grover and I couldn't move fast enough.

"Annabeth no!" I screamed.

The rest just seemed to flow by like the river. With me convincing Ethan to do the right thing only for Kronos to do the same to him as Annabeth. "Tuning out of tricks aren't we sea spawn?" Kronos said. I gritted my teeth before saying, " Shut up I don't need tricks to know I'm going to kick your ass." With those words I charged in. I was being careless I knew but as we fought the more her face kept flashing in my eyes. And so I fought for Olympus for the world my mom Paul... for her.

'Stronger.' I thought. 'Just a bit faster c'mon.' When he cornered me against my father's throne I welcomed the strength of the ocean that came from it. We clashed swords again but something changed.

"P-percy... g-get A-annabeth's d-d-dagger pl-please." Kronos said. Wait not Kronos.

"Luke no way." I said. How did he break through. Unless... " Percy Annabeth must have gotten through to him somehow." Grover shouted at me.

"That's just what I was thinking, get Anna- get her dagger and hurry." I can't even say her name. No not the time focus.

"Here!" He said throwing me the dagger. I broke away from Kronos /Luke and made a dive for the knife while Grover played a tune that wrapped around their feet. Once I got a hold it Kronos broke free of Grover's vines and Luke's control. Only now he seemed angry. Really angry.

'Jackson I tire of your games fight and die. Don't be a fool like that daughter of Athena!" Okay that's it. "You want to fight let's go but first. Luke if you're still there I'm gonna need your help. We can't let him change to his true form." I told him." You're wasting your time he is- arghh!" 'Alright Luke.' I cheered mentally.

"Percy give the knife he won't let you near his weak spot you have to trust me." Luke said. But I couldn't help but hesitate only to remember her words I'm not the hero of this story Luke is. So I quickly handed him the knife he's glowing and smoking now. He smiles at me one last time before he plunges the dagger under his arm. "Percy I'm so so sorry but at least I was able to do this-" coughs "-for her." Luke said then Kronos let out a bellow before both of them are gone. One of them forever. Hermes was the first to be there and the to comfort or at least try to comfort me as I walked out the palace. Apologized for Luke he did the same for Annabeth. I'm sure you can understand why I won't elaborate on the conversation. Then came Athena I couldn't look her in the eyes too much like hers. "Percy, you remain as you are." She said but her voice seemed strained. That didn't stop me from speaking my mind. "Remain? Never and you know it you're not the goddess of wisdom for nothing. She is gone and it's my fault." My tears were welling up and I couldn't stop them. "I can't even say her name and it hurts... so badly it hurts." I was breaking down in front her now. Then she did something that surprised me. She hugged me Athena goddess of wisdom and rival to my father Poseidon was hugging me. I was in shock at the moment and when she stopped I was speechless. "I know that I am her mother and there was nothing I could do to change her fate. You may believe it but it hurts for me even more. That I can swear upon the Styx." She said.

Later I met up my mom who was worried sick about me saying that I was gone hours. When she asked why Annabeth wasn't with me my smile fell. "Oh my baby boy I'm so sorry I brought it up." She knew right away she always knows what I am feeling. I wrapped my arms around her. "Thanks mom." Paul joined in a moment later. "I may not be your real dad but I'm here for you." He told me. I simply nodded at him.

"Percy!" I turned and saw Nick run up to me. "It's Rachel she took Blackjack and is heading towards camp." He told me out of breath.

"What? Why?" I panicked.

"All see said is that she had to get to camp."

"Lets go then c'mon."

After a bit of a traffic jam and a ride from Rainbow we made it to camp. Thank the gods Peleus hadn't eaten her but something else was wrong I went interrupt but Chiron stopped me. "Rachel!" I called. "Percy do not interfere you can not." I whirled around to face him. "You said you would explain at least that's what I thought!"

"I did. And I invited her here." I stared at him in disbelief. "You told me never again would you let someone try! You said-"

"I know what I said, Percy. But Rachel's vision of the curse of Hades proved me wrong. She believes that it's gone and I believe she deserves a chance."

"And if it's not and you're wrong? She'll go crazy!"

The most swirled around her and she shivered as if in shock. I shouted for her to stop ignoring the saytrs around me and ran into a barrier knocking flat on my back. Rachel opened her eyes and turned. "It's alright I'll be okay." She sound dreamlike.

"You'll be destroyed!"

She shook her head and said this is where she belonged. She sounded too much like what May Castellan had said. I panicked I had to stop her before I lost someone else but I couldn't move.

The house rumbled and the mist curled as the Oracle's old bones emerged. Rachel held out her arms unafraid.

"You've waited too long," Rachel said. "But here I am now."

Then Apollo appeared as the sun blazed brighter. He winked me before talking to Rachel about her gift/curse. When he asked if she would accept it she agreed. Then as if she practiced the words she spoke and mist turned into a serpent that left the bones now turned to dust and curled around Rachel affectionately. Then enveloped her in a column. I couldn't see her for a terrible five seconds before it cleared. Rachel collapsed and curled into the fetal position. Nico and I rushed forward but Apollo stopped us. The most delicate part he says but it's tearing up inside if the spirit doesn't accept Apollo counted out as being very bad. But had to be sure so I ignored his warning kept going until I was by her side. The mist and attic smell was gone however Rachel remained pale... and barely breathing.

'Oh no c'mon not you too don't go.' I thought.

"Percy." She focus albeit with difficulty.

"Are you okay."

"Ow." She pressed her fingers to her temples after sitting up.

Nico explained how he could see her slipping away. But she assured us otherwise. Afterwards though with bit of talking her eyes glowed serpent green and the next great prophecy was issued.

"Seven Half-bloods shall answer the call.

To storm or fire, the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."

I was worried but Apollo assured me that it may take a while past my lifetime for this prophecy to take affect. Soon after the shroud burning took place hers to me was the most beautiful with the stormy Gray silk burning. Grover came up to me while everyone else stayed their distance."Hey I just wanted to let you have this I was going to give it to Thalia but she said you needed it more." He then handed me her knife took it and held it close. "Thank you." I whispered then turned to head down to the beach I wasn't hungry for dinner. I saw my dad there waiting for me. He looked the same in his Bermuda shorts, beat-up hat, and Bahamas shirt. "Hey, Dad," I said. "What are you doing here?"

He winked said he wanted to thank me though I called him the real life saver. His eyes fell on the knife in my hands before he sighed.

"Percy don't try to rein in your emotions you'll only make it worse take it from me I've lived long enough to know."

I paused before saying, "Will it ever get better?" He shook his head. "You know that the sea is unpredictable and so is its children I can not be the one to tell you. You'll have to decide that. I have to go now but do not put my words into the back of your head. Think on them and move on or be swept up in the tide." He said before vanishing in the sea breeze.

I went back to my cabin early not in the mood for people pondering my father's words.

Two days later I would be taken away from the place where I met her never to return.

Present day

Jason stared at the knife I was carrying. "I never figured you for knife fighter."

"I'm not this belonged to someone I used to know but she's long gone now." I was glad I still had it. He must have noticed the far away tone in my voice before asking." Do you want to talk about it?" I turned to him. He barely knows me yet he was the second to ask other than my mom.

"It's along story." I told him.

"Them it's a good thing we have plenty of time."

He smiled and I smiled back. I just like this guy yet.

End of chapter 2.

An: hope you liked it had to go digging in my bookshelf so I could remember some parts but I think it came out alright. Please review and tell me if I should do another one for Jason.

K.N. out.


	3. Our Job

Our Job

An: I don't own PJO or HoO that belongs to Rick Riordian

'Thoughts'

" primordial, or titan speech"

Jason's POV

After two days of endless wandering and monster fights it became clear that we needed food and money. We only made it this far because Lady Vesta managed to get us some supplies without dear ol' dad noticing. But that was only temporary as the chance of him finding out increased. So me and Percy decided to find work Lady Vesta suggested that we work somewhere monsters can't easily sense us. Her pick the Zoo. The potent smell of all the animals in the area would hide our own godly scent while allowing us to earn money.

So after getting some fake papers and id courtesy of Hermes(maybe there were some okay Olympians) we approached a now hiring New York zoo.

I looked on nervously while Percy let out sigh he be working with the zebra exhibit which was kind of alright with him since could talk to them when he was bored. I was put with the bird exhibit which was going to get annoying real quick since they tend to talk all day and night since some are nocturnal.

"Well I guess we'll make the best of this am I right?" Percy said. I couldn't help but chuckle at him. He never seemed to fall down and stay down. Always popping up with some optimistic remark on the situation, even after all he has been through. He was something else and I knew that before he managed to fit a whole big Mac in his mouth that Lady Vesta gave the aqua teen. I shuddered, that was the freakiest thing Percy had ever done in the two days I'd known him. I shook my head slightly to get back into focus.

"Yeah I have no problem with it. Ready to go?" I asked. He smiled and nodded and we stepped in the gates. As soon as we did however we were grabbed by the manager.

"Oh thank God finally you're here, are those your papers? Let me take that so you can get started. My name is Austin and on the behalf of the New York zoo blah blah blah glad you're here. See you at lunch time!" And with a quick handshake he was gone.

"What the Pluto just happened?" I asked shaken but by the looks of it was fine as if it was a daily occurrence.

He just puffed up his and said, "Hey this New York and in this city it's go fast or pass."

"But I thought you were from Manhattan?" I questioned confused.

"Same thing". He replied.

"That's it New Yorkers are something else for sure." I grumbled. We said our goodbyes went to get started on our shifts.

LATER THAT DAY

I probably jinxed myself somehow because there is no way that I have more twigs in my hair than I have room to spare. Percy was already there looking exhausted but all together okay. I shot him an envious look before plopping down in one of the chairs in the breakroom. "Dude what the Hades happened to you? You look like shit." He laughed.

I growled before saying, "A bunch of baby tocans and one pissed off cockatoo." Percy's mouth just formed an oh expression before looking down at the table. "So how was your end?" I asked.

"Well..." he started.

FLASHBACK IN PERCY'S POV

It was going good actually the zebras there were pretty cool and fun to talk to and the kids visiting thinking I was some sort of wizard liked asking what the zebras were saying. Unfortunately I am still Percy Jackson there an accident was just waiting to happen. I was talking to one of the giraffe caregivers when suddenly one of the zebras screamed. "Oh God my knee why is this the end?!" I turned to look at the deranged zebra currently freaking out on the floor. His name is Darius and according to Cody the giraffe caregiver he always freaks over the smallest of things then when they try to get him checked out he attempts to escape. Nowadays however no one believes his little schemes.

I walked over to the zebra before giving him a pat on his muzzle. "Sorry man but they're not buying it". Darius looked at me.

"But I'm serious about it this time".

I rose an eyebrow at him then asked, "Okay then what happened?"

"Alright you see I was minding my own business trottin' around thinking zebra things you don't need to worry about- don't look at me like I'm crazy I know what my rights are.- Then I hear pop and I'm down. I can't bear to look but I know I was shot in the leg Perce I know because that kid with the weird eyes is looking at me funny. Avenge me go get him for me. Wipe that smug ass look off his face."

I turn to look at the so-called perpetrator only to pale considerably. That wasn't a kid but a monster in disguise it must have snuck in with rest of the children. 'Canadian' I thought, 'it had to be Canadian'. The last time I fought them it didn't go so well so I wasn't sure what to do. But then I noticed something. He wasn't paying attention to me only the zebra which gave me an idea.

"Hey Darius distract the crowd for bit while I check it out ok?" The horse let out breath in response.

"As long as you get that kid it's fine by me". Afterwards though he began to groan loudly in fake agony catching the surrounding crowd's attention. Then while it was distracted I grabbed the little monster from behind. while struggling uncapped riptide which expanded right behind his back unpacking and vaporizing him into golden dust before capping my sword and continuing on as if nothing ever happened.

BACK TO PRESENT

"Well then that's why you look so glittery but should we worry about this incident do we have to move before we even get any payment?" Jason inquired. I narrowed my eyes in concentration before answering.

"No as I said it was was just a coincidence nothing more. We can stay but keep our eyes open". Jason nodded at me firmly before our new co-workers started trickling in. We quickly traded our battle hardened expressions for carefree ones and started conversations with other people more than once they asked we were related since we came in together. I was about to say we were cousins before Jason gave me a look saying remember your identity.

"We're brothers". I told them.

"What no way you guys look nothing alike". Alexis the lion caretaker said.

"You got us Percy is adopted but I love him anyway". Jason commented messing up my hair more than it already was. I swatted his hand away. "Okay if anybody is adopted its you not me don't get it twisted in that twiged up head of yours." Jason flushed with embarrassment having forgotten about the twigs entirely then rushed to the bathroom to clean it out.

We were laughing as he bolted though I knew I was going to have to apologize later. Then came a question I wasn't prepared for. "So hot shot got a girl?" My smile instantly wavered into non existence. How I suppose to answer that?

"I uh... I used to like someone but she..."

"She what? you can tell us you know." I wasn't so sure about that. Can I really trust them? I only told Jason because... well he seemed more trustworthy than these people okay. After our first time fighting monsters together we noticed we were very different.

For example the way we fought. While I'm more fluid with my Greek style Jason's style was strict and formulated, planned. So when we finish taking out some dracanae I asked him about it.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Jason have you always fought like that?"

"What do you mean? Every Roman learns to fight like this."

"Wait, Roman? So you're not Greek?"

"Of course not. Why would I be unless...no way."

"What?"

Jason turned to look at me. "You know what this means right?"

"uh no I don't you won't tell me." I said stressing every word.

"You came from a camp too right?" I nodded still confused. "What is it called?"

"Camp Half-blood."

"A place for Greek demigods to stay safe and train right?"

"Rriiggghht?" I drew out the word. What's he getting at?

"Well I came from a place called 'Camp Jupiter' for Roman demigods."

My eyes widen in realization as I understood what he was saying. "But that would mean," Jason nodded.

"And let me tell you, I didn't know Camp Half-blood existed let alone the Greeks. The gods have been hiding us from each other."

"But why what are they so afraid of?"

"They probably think that we'll kill each other. Greeks and Romans never did get along."

"Except for you and me ,right?"

"What? Oh yeah you and me are cool but if we met say on the battlefield."

" Then things might have been different." I muttered to myself. Just like when I met Carter somethings just shouldn't mix. "Maybe we should get to know the others style so it can help us fight better." I inquired.

"Sounds good while we're at it let get to know each other too." Jason said.

FLASBACK END

We may trust each other but I can't do the same for people I just met at work. "She moved away, far,far away. My bro is all I've got." I told them.

"Aww I'm touched that almost makes up for the twig thing."

I jumped startled. I was so focused on my answer that I didn't even notice him come back. Finally satisfied with my answer the rest backed off. The manager came and said we're free to go for the day but to be ready for tomorrow. Great now that left one thing.

"Say Jason where do we live?"

Jason just face plants and walked away. Why in fates name can things be easy.

END

KN: Finally it is done toke me forever to write that. Please review and tell me if you want more Zoo chapters before they're offered the one near Japan. Also I don't really know what animals are I n the New York zoo so sorry if somethings are wrong. KN out.


	4. Landlord

Landlord

An: I don't own PJO or HoO that belongs to Rick Riordian

'Thoughts'

Percy POV

"At first when I see you cry yeah it makes me smile ~ yeah it makes me smile ~"

"Can you stop singing that song its been at least two hours. " Jason said annoyed.

We have been walking around for a while now looking for a place to stay. Just squatting some place and keeping ourselves clean by controlling the water system then bending the wind a bit for two months. Which is pretty good when you think about it. So far we had no luck what so ever. I started singing when we made a short stop at a store that was playing Smile by Lily Allen. I haven't stopped since much to Jason's disdain.

"Nope I like it and I'm bored so if you want me to stop find us an apartment already." I responded before going back to singing.

Jason groaned it's not that I was bad in fact whenever know one is listening but Jason I was great. I however liked to pretend I wasn't because of a problem. Whenever I sang my voice seemed to effect other people. So my mom made me promise to fake my voice so it wouldn't eventually attract monsters. Even though I didn't know about that I promised anyway. Now I simply called it siren's call I'm okay around Jason because for some unknown reason it doesn't work on him. I was ecstatic not even my closest friends knew that I could really sing they always just assumed I sucked at it.

We turned another corner on the street and before we knew it someone ran up to us. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with matching pants and shoes. He also had curly hair that reached to his hips. His purple eyes however bore a strange eire glow. I stopped mid-note immediately.

"Hello there my fine gentlemen may I interest you in my lovely apartment building just down this road. First day is free."

"Uh I don't know how to react to this, Percy?" Jason gave me a questioning look.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Look it's not that we don't need a place in fact that's what we're here for but we don't exactly know each so-"

"That's okay I saw at the Zoo earlier you seemed new like you just moved here and I saw a great opportunity. Truth be told if I don't start getting residents soon my place will be closed down." The man said interrupting.

Then he did something unexpected, he got on his knees and started begging. " Please become a resident I need you!" He cried.

Jason and I immediately started trying to get him up.

"H-hey there is no need to go that far." I said.

"Y-yeah look if you show us the place we'll consider it. If we like it we will stay how does that sound?" Jason told him.

He looked at us with hopeful eyes then jumped to his feet almost hitting me and Jason in the face.

"Alright then I'll show you. My name is Al and I own the Numen apartment building. Follow me please."

"Okay I'm Jason and this is my brother Percy."

"Nice to meet you Jason, Percy." He said to us.

Less than 20 minutes later we came up on a slightly old looking building. Al showed us a living place that was perfect for the two us. The place was small but a good start with two bedrooms and one bathroom. The living room was connected to the kitchen. An interesting thing about it though was that it already had furniture.

"I didn't know that the place came with furniture already here." I told Al.

"It didn't, the last person who lived here moved, but when he did he said I could keep the furniture. Awesome right?" Al said.

"Yeah no kidding well this takes care of everything but food. You did say that the first day is free right?" Jason asked Al.

"Yes that's right does that work for you?" He asked.

"We get payed tomorrow but we don't know what this place cost." I told him.

"Well like I said I need money but I can't afford to over price. the first weeks rent is 240. So how 'bout it." Although inquired hopefully.

"Of course man this works perfectly thanks." I shook his hand and he shook Jason's then he was off. I let out a sigh and claimed the room on the left. We'll get breakfast on the way to work lime normal then actually get some real food. 'That's the plan anyways.' I thought. I put away my bags and got ready for bed. I can't help but think that we got a little too lucky.

3rd person POV

"You know you owe me for this one ma." Said Al in his room.

"Yes yes I know just take care of them. Okay?" A woman said.

"Don't worry I will but why are you so interested in them?" Al asked.

"Because not even I believe that their crossroads will led to evil. They just need a little magic." She said before she flashed away.

The next day

We woke up to Al banging on our door the next day. Apparently a certain zebra broke out the Zoo again and made his way to me.

"Um Percy someone's here to see you." Al pointed out the window. Sure enough when I looked outside there was Darius padding nervously.

"What the hell Darius!" I yelled.

"Repunzel, Repunzel let me the hell in!" He yelled back.

You've got to be kidding me it's way too early to be doing this. I told him to wait while I got dressed. Turning and going passed Jason I said.

"Get the mist ready we company on the way to work today."

"Let me guess Darius?"

"Darius? You mean that crazy zebra you told me about?" Al asked bewildered.

I turned to him as I went out the door. "Yep."

As we entered the Zoo we saw an interesting sight. The manager was talking to the police and animal control was getting annoyed. It was the fifth time Darius escaped this week. The news reporter was explaining the situation.

I quickly made my way to the manager while Jason went to clock us in.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Um sir?"

Needless to say the man was spooked by my sudden appearance. He jumped and spun around to face me.

"Oh Percy you scared me it's just horrible Darius escaped again…" he looked behind me. "Oh my God you found him thank God!" He shouted getting the attention of the news crew. I tensed up and Darius sensing this neighed anxiously.

"What is your name young man?" The reporter asked walking up to me Mic in hand.

"Percy." I told her uneasily.

"Percy can you tell us how you managed to find this zebra after his escape? We would all like to know." She said before pointing the Mic at me.

To be truthful I was having a nervous breakdown on the inside. I did not want nor need this kind of attention. I have gotten used to the somewhat normal life I have and this was not part of it.

"Well you see I'm usually the one that takes care of Darius here." I said gesture to the zebra. "So imagine my surprise when I see him coming toward me on my way to work. We've been somewhat like friends since I started working here so I guess he came to me because I was familiar." They were looking at me strange before Darius came up to me breaking free of animal control and nudged me a bit so I could pet him. This startled the crew but I just rubbed his muzzle a bit before leading him back into his habitat.

"You see Darius is special once you're his friend he'll do whatever you need him to. Is that right buddy?" A neigh later they were completely convinced.

Jason POV

Before the Zoo knew what hit them people were stopping by more and more. Mostly because of kids wanting to be Darius the zebra's new best friend. Another month passed merchandise was made and the Zoo's funds increased a little more but not too much. Monsters appeared too but me and Percy handled them easily even more sense the Zoo was crowded. The monsters almost never saw us coming until it's too late.

Other demigods came through to and every time we pointed them in either the direction of Camp Half-blood or Camp Jupiter if they were Roman. We became known as the wild road to safety to demigods who had yet to make it within the Camp's borders.

End

KN: Okay first of all let me say I'm sorry. The last few days of school kicked my butt to Tartarus and back. Sorry for taking so long please review and favorite if you haven't already KN out.


	5. Chapter 5

Up With the Birds

**An: sorry for the long wait but after I was in a small car wreck I figured I would get on track.**

** I don't own PJO or HoO that belongs to Rick Riordian**

**'Thoughts'**

**Previously on We Banished Princes zoo days**

Other demigods came through to and every time we pointed them in either the direction of Camp Half-blood or Camp Jupiter if they were Roman. We became known as the wild road to safety to demigods who had yet to make it within the Camp's borders.

Jason POV

Sky. The air we breathe and the beautiful thing we see every day.

Birds. The avian beings that roam the sky freely without barriers. Free to go where they please.

Zoo. A place in which both the sky and the freedom of it can be easily taken away and monitored.

Bird keeper. Those who do the monitoring and care for the birds in it.

I'm a bird keeper and right now I'm trying to make sure the Tocan brothers leave Mike the cockatoo alone for once.

Seriously it's becoming a problem I've only been here three months compared to the others and it seems like every other bird keeper is content on leaving me to my doom. By birds. Noisy birds. Damn Percy really lucked out when he got horses. At least with them and their relatives they are pretty chill and know when they are being a nuisance.

"Jason-boy get these brats before I hang them by their beaks!" Mike kaa´d loudly. I winced at the volume. One of the keepers saw me and said, "You're que again I guess?"

I gave him a weak smile. "You bet". Another squawk and a couple of chirps. "Better hurry to looks like Mike's getting impatient... again".

I entered the exhibit with a bowl of the good bird feed and made my way over to Mike. Along the way I greeted some of the other birds that flew by. The blue jays a nice couple once you get to know them. The peacock constantly trying to get me and the other birds' attention with its feathers. At some point the Tocan brothers parents landed on my shoulders looking for them. I didn't mind it since I got used to it after five days on the job.

"Hello Jason sorry to bother you but have seen -" Dan the father started.

"Till, Dull and Zach? Yep that's why I'm here to get them before Mike tries something". I interrupted.

"Oh dear they are at it again are they. I'm sorry Jason dear we owe you yet again for keeping them out of trouble better than us". May the mother chirped politely.

Out of all the birds here she was definitely the easiest one to talk to. Never loud unless she was ending a fight and ,though she may not fully understand was a good listener. You can never get mad at her and if you did you immediately regretted it. If she so much as shed a tear you were either shunned for weeks or beaten by the other birds until she convinces everyone else to stop. Which is a lot of power but she doesn't use it. At first it confused me she changed my mind quickly.

**FLASHBACK ONE WEEK**

It was my second time handling Zach,Till, and Dull and their antics. It was kind of hard considering the fact that I didn't want to use my abilities to catch them and get caught myself by the other bird keepers.

"Miss May I can't understand something". I told her as I gave her the children back for misbehavior.

"Oh what is it Dear?" She asked settling on branch in front of me.

"why don't you use the power you have over the exhibit to your advantage, I mean no one seems to mind so -"

"Jason you should stop there in this exhibit there is no such thing as kings and queens nor is there a need for one".

"But-"

"Tell me Jason do you like being completely controlled by one being's belief and set of rules?" I shook my head with a frown.

"Look around us," she gestured around with her wings over the cage. "We are already bound by so much, how far and how high we can fly and when we can eat and how much". She looked back at me, into my eyes. " So tell me Jason what is power and control if you are just as bound as the ones who serve you?"

I said nothing there was nothing to say to the wisest bird I ever met.

They say the owl is smarter because it is Minerva's sacred animal but I no longer think that's true.

**FLASHBACK END**

By the time the memory ended I was at tree which Mike relaxed. The brothers were flying around madly trying to confuse Mike and get him off their tail feathers. It back fired however when they ran- excuse me- flew into each other free falling. I used a bit of my powers over wind so their parents could catch them and set them down. Mike scoffed and settled down on a near by branch.

"About time Jason and I see you brought the troublemakers parents". He said.

Dan spoke up," I apologize immediately for this when I woke up they were gone, me and my wife were looking for them when Jason walked by and we came with him".

"Well I guess I could over look this for a price, I assume that is why you brought the food Jason-boy?" The cockatoo asked.

"Yes, will it suffice?"I asked. He seemed to think it over but I knew his answer. He was a greedy bird not an overbearing one but still greedy. He loved it when he got the best to offer I.e the feed.

"I suppose, alright leave it here and you are forgiven". Mike said. We turned to leave when he called to us. "And do try harder to keep those children in line!"

"Will do!" May replied.

When I got to the Tocan families home they hopped off my shoulders and to the trees. Before the brothers could scatter May called to them. "Boys are you forgetting something?" She said in a sweet voice. They froze and slowly turned to her smiling well sort of they are birds so...

" What ever do you mean by that sweet sweet mother?" Till said.

"Don't, you're playing a dangerous game boys. A Dangerous game especially after today's event". She said narrowing her eyes. They gulped simultaneously before lowering their heads.

" Thanks Jason". They chorused. I smirked. "See that wasn't so hard". I teased. They glared but laughed afterwards and flew into the trees. May shook her head.

"Really though thank you for looking out for the kids again you're a real help. Sorry for the trouble". May sighed.

I smiled gently at her. "It's not a problem this is why I work here for after all". Well part of the reason.

She laughed as she flew up into the trees. I turn and made my way back through the exhibit. Once I was out I noticed a figure crouching in the corner. Curious as to who or what it was I walked over my hand griping the coin in my pocket just in case. When I got it I let out a sigh of relief. The figure jerked and spun around to face me revealing a small girl. She had short blond hair and big blue eyes. I immediately pegged her as an Apollo kid. Shrank when I held my hand out to her.

"Hey there what are you doing here all alone, isn't that kind of scary?" I asked. She seemed to loosen up a bit and opened her mouth. " I-im s-s-sorry i-i can-can't he-hear y-you I-I used to be able to but then ;-)mom."

"Okay that's a problem, wait here I'll be right back". I rushed to a table outside and grabbed a paper and a pencil. When I looked back however I saw a hell hound sniffing around the area. I took my coin and flipped it taking notice that it was in spear form. This was not missed by the hell hound as it turned to look at me. It growled lowly before lunging at me. I just glared before side stepping it's attack and plunging my spear into its ribs. It howled in pain once before bursting into dust. **' Too easy. '**I thought as I let my weapon collapse back into its coin form and dusted myself off. I heard a small gasp and turned to see the small girl stare at me in a state of shock. She then ran up to me and surprisingly hugged me.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She cried tightening her grip around my waist. I gave a questioning look before jotting something down. I handed it to her and she took it and read it.

"Oh um well I was going to the zoo w-with m-my m-mom and and th- then th-that thing *sob* she told me to run so I just". She cried in my shirt while I tightened my hold on her shaking with rage. She wasn't the first one to come in with a story like this but it angered me all the same.

I grabbed her hand and ushered for her to come with me. I needed to see Percy right away. When I walked into the African safari exhibit I was thrown a couple of confused glances but when they saw the girl they assumed that I was guiding her to her parents. I then stopped as I realized that I didn't know her name. One note later and she told me her name was Maggie. We came across Percy talking to Darius again and I called out to him. When he came over he noticed Maggie and his face gained a serious expression.

"Hey Jason who is this?" he asked smiling down at her. She hid behind my leg peering up at Percy.

"This," I said gently patting Maggie's head." Is Maggie and unfortunately she is a recently orphaned daughter of Apollo. She is also deaf ". Percy's jaw clenched at the mention of the word orphan.

"How did it happen?" He asked tensely.

"Hell hound attack on the way here she was with her mom and...".

"Shit. Alright I'll get the test". A few minutes later and he was back with two pieces of paper. One had ancient Greek the other Latin. He handed the paper to Maggie so she could look at them. She looked at the Greek paper confused then read the next.

"What's Camp Jupiter?" She asked. I smiled, so she was Roman after all usually a Roman demigod and a Greek demigod are not born near the opposite camp but there were some cases. But now came the hard part, just how were we going to get her there safe and unnoticed. She was way too young to go by herself like the others and Lupa's wolves could take days. I sighed. "This is getting way out of hand".

**AN: Annnnd scene! Oh my gods that took forever but I came through. Please review more than favourite though I do appreciate it I could post faster with feed back and support. Also I have a poll up for ships with Jason so check it out. This is KN signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6: See you later alligator

See Ya Later Alligator

An: sorry but no time to talk I just watched some Fairy Tail so I'm hyped right now.

I don't own PJO or HoO that belongs to Rick Riordian

'Thoughts'

Previously on We Banished Princes zoo days

"What's Camp Jupiter?" She asked. I smiled, so she was Roman after all, usually a Roman demigod and a Greek demigod were not born near the opposing camp but there were some cases. But now came the hard part. just how were we going to get her to the Wolf House safe and unnoticed. She was way too young to go by herself like the others before her and Lupa's wolves could take weeks. I sighed. "This is getting way out of hand".

Percy POV

Remember the monsters coming in the Zoo? I do too, so when Jason brought up the problem of work I decided that it was time to pack up. Just enough for trip to the camp and back to the apartment. So for three more days we worked harder than before to show our appreciation. Then we went home for the night giving Maggie some time to sleep in a safe place before we packed up and bid a small farewell to Al telling him we'll be back before he knew it.

"Yeah, yeah just don't forget about your poor little landlord, ok?" Was all he had said. Now finally setting out the only other thing that we have to do is decide on how to get to our destination. When we left the Zoo we were leaving for good, monsters were becoming more and more common and that puts us and the Zoo in danger. As expected though we didn't leave without a tearful goodbye.

FLASHBACK

I walked up to Darius' cage with a solemn look on my face. He looked up at me from where he was currently eating. He stopped as he caught sight of my face and trotted towards me.

"Hey Perce, what's with the long face?" He asked.

I tried to send him a small smile, but it didn't last long.

"Listen Darius, I need you to promise me something."

He shuffled his hooves a bit before looking at me again. "Sure, but Perce what is this about?"

I opened my mouth and let out a sigh. "I'm leaving with Jason to get Maggie to safety and after that is done we won't be coming back, so will you please not try to runaway when I'm gone."

Darius stared in shock. " You mean you're leaving as in goodbye leaving like fun is done forever leaving?" He started shuffling around frantically and whining.

"No! I mean well kind of, but I'm sure you'll see me again soon just not for a while is all!" I said trying to calm Darius down at least a little bit so we didn't draw any more unwanted eyes than we already have. There weren't many people here this early in the morning but that doesn't mean I was alone. The other zoo keepers glanced at me curious about what I was doing. Though some tried to hide it I could still feel the stares.

Bringing my attention back to Darius as he spoke to me he says, "So you'll visit right, if I keep my promise and stay I'll see you soon?"

I thought about it for a moment before smiling.

"You bet I'll be back before you know it!"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay then get on with your bad self don't let me- no don't let anything hold back!"

I grinned and waved goodbye as I left.

"But I'll be holding you to that promise Percy Jackson don't you forget it!" Darius yelled after me and I wouldn't forget. That's why it hurts so much to lie.

FLASHBACK END

When I woke up I was on a bus with Maggie leaning her head on Jason's right arm in the seat next to me on the left side of the bus. Unlike Maggie he was awake and staring outside the window at a flock of birds flying next to the bus. No doubt he was thinking about his farewell too.

JASON POV

I had just gotten the three little trouble makers Till, Dull and Zach out of another bind with Mike. Dan was once again scolding them for causing me trouble, while May apologized profusely for needing my help. It actually felt kind of bittersweet to me.

"Miss May." I said, stopping her in the middle of another apology.

"I'm really glad that I met you and your family. So there is no reason to apologize, to some these bonds are hard to come by." I spoke lowly. May didn't need a hint to find the farewell in my words.

She frowned. "So this is it? You're flying out of the nest today."

"Yes."

"Is it because of that girl you found?"

"Yes."

May gathered up all the hope in her eyes as if her eyes alone would make me stay.

"Will you be coming back?" She didn't say that Zach did, he had caught on to the conversation. His brothers and father silently waiting for my answer, but I know the answer I have is not what they want to hear. For the first time in my life I wanted to runaway with my tail between my legs. Because it was going to hurt all of us.

But I said it anyway.

"No."

Dull's namesake washed over their eyes and Till began to cry. I lowered my head to the ground so I wouldn't see the rest and was tempted to cover my ears then walk away.

But May is a wise bird. "Don't." She commanded and I froze.

"Don't leave this place with regret Jason that is not your way and you know it. Look up."

I did but instead of the disappointed faces I expected I got teary smiles. I was confused and my face must have showed it because Dan shifted his talons abit.

"We always knew that you were going to leave one day I mean nothing last forever. In fact we once knew a kid just like you." Dan admitted.

"Wait a minute, you mean another child or Jupiter?" I said excitedly, I had believed I was the only one.

"Yeah and here's the thing, she had the same last name you have. She told us to keep quiet until her friend came by to give him a message. Though her dad was Zeus the counterpart of Jupiter."

"I can't believe it... hey what was her name and the message? I know who it's for."

Dan was going to answer but May stopped him.

"We will tell you if you promise to come and see us again. No exceptions."

I sighed. "I'll come back to visit I promise."

"Okay, her name is Thalia. She said her friend was a demigod like her but he was taken. She said that something wasn't right and that a strange power appeared after he vanished. She wants to find him and bring him back home safely." Dan said.

"The friends name what is it?" I already knew but I needed to make sure.

"Percy Jackson she said."

"Right thank you. I have to go, but I really meant what I said I'll miss you guys a lot."

May and her family gave me a bird hug before I turned and left. As I met up with Percy I found myself in the place I hated most. My regret.

When I met with Percy at the gates I could already tell he made the same promise I did.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Maggie standing beside him holding his hand.

"Let's just go before I change my mind. It's a couple of bus stops until we reach Sonoma Valley and I would rather get there sooner than later." I replied.

He nodded and shouldered his and Maggie's bags we were walking to the first stop when I remembered the message.

"Hey Percy," He turned his head to the side to face me. "Did you ever meet a girl named Thalia?" His eyes lit up a bit at the mention of her name.

"Sure did she's my cousin and now that I think about it that makes her your sister. We used to get in all kinds of fights at camp but we were close before she joined the hunters of Artemis."

"My...sister, she came to the Zoo once and according to Dan, left a message saying she was looking for you. She says something weird is going on and you are part of it because when you vanished the strange power appeared."

He looked at me curiously. "They don't think I caused it do they?"

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders." I'm not sure Dan didn't say, sorry."

"That's okay, but to tell you the truth I rather have nothing to do with it at all. I'm in no shape for another prophecy leading to a bigger war. Not again."

His hands briefly tightened before easing up. Maggie and me both looked at him with a bit of concern. Only I know what he is talking about, but Maggie only eight years old could still sense his discomfort. I also didn't feel like fighting another war for the gods, I mean what would be the point? They kicked us out on the curb and they fight well enough on their own. Still I worried over Camp Jupiter and the few gods kind enough to help us.

We didn't speak another word until we were on the bus leaving for the home I was banished from.

3rd person POV

A man dressed in a simple black jacket and blue jeans sat in the back of the bus. He gaze was set at the backs of two teenagers a few seats in front of him. He briefly wondered if they didn't know that there were monsters on the bus mixed in with the few mortals onboard. He quickly dismissed that thought though when the raven haired leaned over and whispered something to his blonde friend. The blonde then proceeded to bring the small sleeping girl next to him onto his lap and tighten his hold, but gently as not to wake her. The other boy smiled a seemingly mischievous smile and started to sing.

_Slit the throat of reason and reality_

_Cut myself and scream for their insanity_

_Welcome to this nightmare that will never end_

_Great attraction of his twisted master plan_

The man couldn't believe it the boy's singing was driving the monsters crazy. Left and right they were either killing themselves or each other, it was madness. His target was literally driving everyone insane! Somehow though he and his other target are not being affected. Maybe it was a good thing he forgot his hearing aid. Snapping his attention back on the raven he had finished his song and in his wake left nothing but golden dust. The bus finally came to a halt and the remaining passengers got off for next one. As he watched his targets disembark a feral grin crept up his face. This millennia's recruits were going to be interesting.

**Kitsue: Yay finally done! But you know it really would be faster if people review more often, you know. Anyways I also don't own the opening song for Deadman Wonderland. KN out!**


	7. Unwelcome Return

Unwelcome Return

** An: hey guys, hope you're ready for the new arc Escort!**

** I don't own PJO or HoO that belongs to Rick Riordian**

'Thoughts'

**Previously**

Maybe it was a good thing he forgot his hearing aid. Snapping his attention back on the raven he had finished his song and in his wake left nothing but golden dust. The bus finally came to a halt and the remaining passengers got off for next one. As he watched his targets disembark a feral grin crept up his face. This millennia's recruits were going to be interesting.

**~Percy POV~**

It was night when we got off the bus but something felt off to me. One was that only one passenger wasn't a monster. Two is that he didn't react at all when the monsters started attacking each other and bursting into dust. I turned to Jason, he was nervous and I could tell. After all if that passenger follows us and attacks the legion with us present when we were both banished it would not look good.

"Jason, I think I should be the one to bring Maggie to the gates. You should take care of our stalker, they might recognize you even with your hood up ,but they don't know me and we'll be back on the road before you know it".

He looked at me with wary eyes in deep thought before nodding.

"Alright, I'll leave it to you Percy I just hope I don't make to much noise over an overly curious mortal". He said.

"Haha, don't forget we're human too, well part human anyway". I said sweat dropping.

He smirked. "Oh that's right I forgot I am not part bird".

"Anyways what do you want to do if he turns out to be more than an 'overly curious mortal'? You would need a way to get my attention and fast". I told him with a small laugh.

Jason hummed a bit before answering, "lightening bolt sounds good to me. Big and flashy".

I took out piece of paper and began righting down a rough sketch of our plan for Maggie. If Jason used the signal I needed her to run straight to the gates without looking back. I briefly thought back to the first time I went to camp, and then the story of Thalia turning into a tree. I wondered if Olympus would do the same for me and Jason if things went south... no need to think about that now though. I handed Maggie the paper and while she read it her grip tightened up on my hand. She looked up at me with worry and fear but I just gave her a reassuring smile and gentle squeeze of her tiny hand. When she returned my smile I turned to Jason and nodded. As we came up on a turn he turned on his heel and waited for our stalker to catch up.

It took some strength and will not to look back.

**~Jason's POV~**

After Percy and Maggie were gone I started to get a bit nervous. These past few months I'd gotten used to having Percy at my back to take care of things if it got hairy, but now he wasn't here and I could hear footsteps approaching. The man then appeared from around the corner and stopped. If he was surprised by my appearance he didn't show it and that did nothing but put me more on edge. He wore a black jacket and blue jeans his long hair and eyes were colored a startling white. His eyes shifted t look at our surroundings almost as if he was looking for something. He probably thought that Percy was still here and was hiding somewhere else to get to him if he made a mistake.

He then looked at me and smiled and gave a small wave.

"Yo." He said in a baritone voice.

My left eye twitched.

"You're kidding me right?" I said.

"What all I said was hi, does that offend you?" He replied.

" No but it's just kind of hard to believe that the same guy who has been following us around since we got off the bus is just going to look at me and say 'Yo' like we're friends."

"Ouch that hurts and here I thought we could be friends. After all its not like I'm a monster you know." He grinned. "Your friend ruled that one out quiet nicely don't you think?"

My eyes narrowed, that rules out him being some common thief or some curious guy wondering what happened to the other passengers on that bus.

"What are you, and what's your business with us? Because I seriously doubt that friendship is your only goal for today." I told him.

He laughed. "My name is Shima thanks for asking and I'm not here for the girl or that camp in case you're wondering. No I'm here because I know you're not welcomed there, in fact I know you're hated there."

"What are you talking about why would I be hated when I've done nothing wrong?" I was confused, did this have to do with what Thalia told Dan?

**~MEANWHILE WITH PERCY~**

We were still a block away from the camp when Maggie tugged on my hand. I squeezed her hand a little to to tell her I was listening. We were going a bit faster so that I could get back to Jason without me leaving Maggie with nowhere to run in case of danger. I wasn't ready for another wise girl to die young. Especially not this young and not while I was close enough to stop it. To reach out and grab her hand.

" Do you think Jason is going to be okay Percy? That guy looked off to me, kind of scary."

I tipped my head to her in surprise , I mean he felt off to me too but I found it impressive that she felt it too.

"Don't worry Jason is stronger than most demigods his age. He won't gone down easily." I told her on a piece of paper. Man it's good thing that I know how to walk and write at the same time or else this would be taxing.

"I know that, but that man was different he doesn't belong here."

I noticed the shadows moving through the valley around us and stopped. I slowly bent down to give Maggie her bag. Peering through the woods I could just barely make out the old abandoned house. Maggie stared at me confused but when a wolf existed the woods towards us she froze. her hands shaking and I thought back to what Jason said before. According to him Thalia said that a new mysterious power showed up when the gods vanished. 'If that was true then that guy might be more than what Jason and me originally planned for.' I turned my attention to the wolf which now that it was closer was a lot bigger than I thought it was which could only mean one thing.

"Are you the goddess Lupa?"

She looked at me with sharp eyes. " That depends demigods who's asking?" She demanded.

" Me I'm no one important I just came to escort the girl here. She needs somewhere to go."

Lupa's gaze turned to Maggie.

She asked, "what is your name child?"

" Her name is Maggie she's-"

Lupa cut me off with a snarled. " No one asked you banished prince."

I resisted wincing at her tone. Instead favoring a bitting quip.

" Well sorry is just that she can't understand you since she's oh you know deaf. But what do I know I'm just a banished prince."

The other wolves around me growled at me but didn't care. I wasn't one to cater to the gods authority. If they wanted me to respect them they needed to earn it.

Lupa was surprised at first but her gaze softened at Maggie.

She then returned her sharpened gaze to me. " I can't tell whether you're brave or just plain stupid. But I commend your no nonsense attitude, I will admit my apology for not hearing you out before."

I took a moment to calm down before replying. " Yeah I get that a lot but still if what I've been told is right you're usually not this harsh towards demigods. So what do you have against me?"

"Hmm I suppose I could tell you. But soon after your banishment the Olympians vanished too. The rumor is that you're responsible, both you and Jason. Now I'm not one for rumors but considering that we have no contact with Olympus it seems probable. Both camps are in disarray with no orders everybody's assuming, afraid it is not safe for you or Jason in either camps now."

I stood there in shock I couldn't believe it. The gods go silent after we're gone and all of the sudden its our fault? Can we not just get a break.

" Just who started these rumors anyway, and this has something to do the strange power that was felt?" I hurriedly put my hand up before she could answer." No, wait, don't tell me I want nothing to do with it. I just came here to drop off Maggie I want nothing more to do with the gods I'm done."

She just scoffed at me, if wolves could scoff. Then lightning went off behind me. 'Oh no Jason'. I thought.

She caught my worried gaze and said, " Go and leave this place boy but I don't think you have a choice. The fates seem to love toying with you Perseus Jackson, don't forget it."

I gave her a quick nod before turning to Maggie. I wrote one last note on her notepad. "Go with them and don't forget to stay safe, be a good girl."

She looked at me with slight sorrow but she didn't forget the plan she turned and went to Lupa. "Goodbye." She said, and just like we planned she did not look back she really is a wise girl.

"Goodbye." I said to her retreating back before turning on my heel and running back to where Jason was.

**~previously with Jason ~**

"Okay I'll bite why am I hated there Fox face? I didn't do anything to get them to hate me."

Instead of the angry look I was expecting for the insult I got an amused fox-like grin. He laughed, "Sorry but that's not what they know. All it takes is a good disguise and a really clever mind to oh I don't know, let a couple of monsters in the residential area of new Rome."

"You what!?" I yelled taking my coin and flipping it catching a sword in my hand. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whoa there I am not the culprit, sure I love playing tricks as much as next Fox but that's a bit much don't you think? Anyways the next day the poor framed demigods are banished without ever knowing why and later on the gods go silent. Coincidence? Maybe if such a thing existed but it doesn't."

' You will come to know your crimes soon enough.' For days I racked my brain to find the answer to what Jupiter said and now I know. We've been set up, but something still doesn't feel right. "Why did the gods let us live, if someone like that was brought before Olympus for treason they would be nothing but scorch marks on the floor?" I questioned.

Sigma shrugged his shoulders. "I know right they even knew you weren't the ones responsible and still kicked your asses to the curb." I swung my sword at him hoping to catch off guard but he dodges to the left of me. "What a big happy family."

I slashed at Shima some more but he continued to dodge just out of my reach. "I don't believe you, there's no way the gods would do that after all we've done for them. Especially if they knew that Percy and I were not the ones responsible!"

He stopped sweeping my legs from under me and pinning my throat under his boot. His face changed from amused to serious. " If you really believe that then you're a complete idiot, but thankfully I know you are not a fool. The gods have betrayed thousands before you. Theseus and Arcane to name a few so what makes you so special?"

I finally managed to find an opening in his defense and went for it. He still managed to get away but I cut off some of his hair. His smirk vanished into frown as he froze.

"Alright I was going to just talk it out but I see that isn't going to work. In that case I'll just beat the living shit out of you!"

Shima blurred out of sight before I went flying off my feet when I felt a foot hit my face.

"Want to play kind I'll play, but a word of warning this Fox fights dirty." 


	8. Humiliating defeat

Humiliating defeat

**An: hey guys, did you like that nice little cliffhanger case I did. I know the whole cutting the character's hair makes them mad is kind of cliche ,but I wanted to give Shima a reason to fight back. **

**Just in case you didn't know I currently have a poll for Jason's pairing so feel free to vote.**

** I don't own PJO or HoO that belongs to Rick Riordian**

'Thoughts'

**Previously**

I finally managed to find an opening in his defense and went for it. He still managed to get away but I cut off some of his hair. His smirk vanished into frown as he froze.

"Alright I was going to just talk it out but I see that isn't going to work. In that case I'll just beat the living shit out of you!"

Shima blurred out of sight before I went flying off my feet when I felt a foot hit my face.

"Want to play kid I'll play, but a word of warning this Fox fights dirty."

* * *

** ~ Jason's POV~**

I've made huge mistake. Who ever this Shima guy is, when he gets serious his attacks are almost unstoppable. All I could do was try to desperately block his attacks with my sword. Even then the force behind each blow knocked me back.

'Maybe if I...' I used my power over the winds to force him away from me and sigh with relief. ' At least he is not completely unstoppable. I need backup, Percy should have made it to the Wolf House by now with Maggie. Time to signal him.

I gathered my energy and called down a lightning bolt to hopefully strike Shima and call Percy in case I miss.

" Ha if you think that was going to take down a Myobu like me you're seriously mistaken!" Shima snarled.

"Worth a shot." I said warily as he stepped out of the smoke cloud where the lightning bolt struck. 'What the Pluto is a Myobu?' Damnit I was kinda banking on that actually hurting him a bit. I took an immediate defensive stance and flipped my coin into spear form for better protection.

Shima rose an eyebrow at the transformation but remained undeterred. "Don't know how that is going to help if I get close but hey the easier for me the better." I just replied with a swing of my spear across his mid section. He leap out of reach but then charged at me, I brought my spear in front of me and spun it in my hands. This blocked a few blows but not all, Shima actually seems impressed by this. After a few seconds he stopped for a short second but that was all I wanted as I brought my spear down for an overhead strike. He dodged as expected and I thrust out my spear to catch him, then completely miss as he bent backwards into a bridge and kicked up his feet.

This surprised me as my spear was sent flying out of my hands." That was an impressive counter to my fighting style earlier so I can't have you using it again now can I?" He explained suddenly rushing at me. Instead of letting the loss of my weapon throw me into panic I called on my power over the winds to take me into the air. "Another godly trick son of Jupiter? I thought I told you that will not save you from a true myobu." He said before disappearing. My eyes widen as I flew a few feet higher for a better view of my surroundings. Just what the Pluto is a Myobu?"Where the h-"

"behind you little demigod." I gasped and turned my head just in time to see his fists slam into my back. "GYAHH!" I yelled out and discharged some lightning on instinct. This got a satisfying wince from the man before I crashed into the ground. Before I blacked out from the pain of the blows I received throughout the fight I heard someone I was both relieved and terrified to hear.

"Jason!"

"Per-cy.. watch out ... this guy is unreal." I managed to get out before darkness consumed my vision.

* * *

**~ Percy's POV ~**

I stared in shock as I arrived at the place where left Jason just into time to see him get slammed into the unforgiving ground. "Jason!" I shouted, and ran at top speed to get to him. The guy who had been following us earlier patiently walked towards my knocked out comrade. I panicked and picked up Jason's coin from the ground as I ran flipping it without caring which weapon it landed on and threw it just as the enemy was reaching for Jason for what I assumed as the final blow.

Seeing the weapon flying at him, the man dodged as the golden sword stuck into the ground where he was standing moments before. By that time I had reached Jason and stood protectively in front of him shielding him from further harm. The man just smiled amused by this. I gritted my teeth and brought out Riptide.

"Oh if it isn't the infamous god annoyance Percy Jackson. You know I would say your friend there put up fight but that would be lying, care to see if you are any better?" I growled and drew Jason's sword uncapped Riptide settling into a duel sword stance. "Well that's something new, where did you learn that boy?" I didn't answer him out loud, this was one of the many combinations Jason and I made for battle.

Usually one of us would attack using just their own godly powers while the other used both of our weapons at the same time. It was a great exercise as it allowed us to increase the amount of time we could use our powers without getting too tired. The duel sword style was just a bonus and a very much appreciated one.

Especially now. If this person was able to beat Jason in combat in such a short time before I got here then he is a real threat. I took a chance to glance at Jason's wounds to see bruises forming on his face and arms. He probably had a good sized bruise on his back from that last attack too.

"Not one for conversation in battle now huh? Well that is fine with me like I told your friend my name is Shima and no godly trick will save you from me." Shima charged at me snapping my attention back to him as I swung with Riptide while I kept Jason's blade in front of me for defense. Shima avoided the swing but his punch slammed against my defense like a hammer. We continue like this for at least seven minutes before he gets agitated and blurs out of sight.

"Wha-" a fist plants itself in my stomach and breaks my focus as I double over in pain and shock. How did he move so fast? I didn't like how it reminded of another battle where I was too slow. Strange I don't remember a time when I was pessimistic.

Shima grinned at the look on my face. "What's that look for, did I remind you of a bad time? Well I'm not Kronos so I won't be dropping your friend from a building." This made me snap swords flying out to impale him. "How do you know about that? No one should have been there!" I went on full offensive twisting and slashing with both blades like a hurricane with a real one starting to form around me. Shima was also twisting around however he was on defense.

"Well while I'm glad you're finally talking I did not account for this reaction. There has been a rumor going around that camp of yours, want to know what their saying?" I halted temporarily giving him the chance to kick me in the chest and distance himself from me. My torso is definitely going to bruise.

"That you let the daughter of Athena die so you could beat Kronos. That you never even thought of her as a ticket to getting on the gods good side." He said coldly. I slowly picked myself up off the ground once again with a pained expression but deep sorrow was there as well.

"Is this true demigod? Was that girl nothing to-"

"Of course she wasn't she was everything to me! I loved her more than I could ever love the gods or myself! I would never have used her or let her fall ... but I was just too slow. Too slow to stop Kronos too late to save Annabeth. But I will make up for that by saving all demigods I come across before it's too late. I won't let there be another sacrifice like Luke and Annabeth for the pleasure of immortals who sit on their there thrones and call their deaths their victory. I won't listen to anyone that tells me otherwise either." I slashed and managed to cut his cheek in the process of my rage throwing all caution to the wind for more speed.

'I won't be too late.' 'I won't be too late.' 'I won't be too late.' 'I refuse to be too late.' I chanted in my head while going for an overhead strike.

Shima blurs away again and I hear a voice behind me.

"Then I am sorry for your loss, both then and now son of Poseidon. Maybe when you wake up you can find the strength you need to fulfill your claims. Both you and the son of Jupiter." A well placed hit to my temple saw my world turn black.

* * *

**~ Shima's POV ~**

The blades in Percy's hands fell out of his now limp hands as he collapsed onto the ground. I looked around to if there were any spectators who saw the fight. There wasn't any but I noticed that I was now over twenty feet from where I left the still unconscious Jason.

"Impressive I never would have thought that while we were fighting he was pushing me back and away from his knocked out teammate. He truly wanted to believe his own words. If he were any match for me his plan to allow Jason to live another day might have worked." I said to myself bending down to pick up the boys' swords and return them to their original forms.

Once that was done I picked up Percy draping him over my shoulder, then walking back to Jason to do the same. Walking out of the small creator, I winced looking at it. "Okay maybe I went a bit over board, jeez kid just how are you alive?" I found myself asking the unconscious boy.

Now before anybody ask, no I'm not going to wait for a bus to pick me up with unconscious and very hurt teenagers. That would be difficult to explain. So instead I have a car on the side of the road waiting for me.

It was black with a Fox with nine tails running along the side.

The only reason why I was on the bus earlier was to keep an eye on these recruits. Letting Percy rest against the side of the car while opening the back door and setting Jason inside buckling his seat belt. Picking up Percy once again I walked to other side and repeated the process. Hopping in the front seat I started the car.

"Now for the long drive home. Not." Pushing a small summoning circle on the underside of the steering wheel a portal opened up in front of me and I drove in with no hesitation. I would have a good report for the boss when I arrived.

**AN: Please review for longer chapters KN out.**


	9. Couldn't you just ask

**Chapter 9**

**Couldn't you just ask**

**An: Just in case you didn't know I currently have a poll for Jason's pairing so feel free to vote.**

**I don't own PJO or HOO that belongs to Rick Riordian**

'Thoughts'

**Previously**

Hopping in the front seat of my car. "Now for the long drive home. Not." Pushing a small summoning circle on the underside of the steering wheel a portal opened up in front of me and I drove in without any hesitation. 

* * *

**~ Shima POV ~**

A half an hour later before I arrived a portal opened up outside to Osaka, Japan. (picture a random shrine sorry for the lack of description ideas). There to greet me was Shizuka my twin sister. Like me she had long silver hair and matching eyes. Basically a female me in a shine maiden's outfit with a seemingly perma-frown instead of a perma-grin like me.

"Hello there brother nice to see you after you took your sweet time getting here." She is also an unrelenting hard ass.

"Love you too sis, have you figured out why you don't have a boyfriend yet?" She put on an embarrassed face lifting up her right hand where a small blue flame came to life.

"Dear brother keep this up and you will never reach nine tails if you keep playing this dangerous game of yours. Now show me your recruits." I nodded fearfully and went over to the car door on Percy's side first. I opened the door and got a head butt to the gut for my trouble. As I hit the ground on my back the two supposed to be unconscious teens hopped out of the car and made a break for the surrounding forest. Shizuka crouched down next to me with a barley noticeable curl on her lips.

" I really like these ones especially if they are able to catch on to the fact you forgot to tie them up when you kidnapped them."

"Shut up and help me catch them." I said as I got off the ground rubbing my stomach. I glared in the direction the two demigods ran before sprinting after them, my sister not far behind me. If I – no, when I catch those demigods again I'll definitely make sure they will _never _escape.

* * *

**~ Jason POV ~**

'I can't believe that actually worked.' I must have voiced this opinion out loud because Percy immediately turned his head to glare at me as we ran through the woods. I just gave him a guilty grin before my face adopted a serious expression. We had gotten away but we had no idea where we were. when we woke up in the car we had assumed we would still be in a familiar place, but the air here felt … off. Like we had been misplaced, I didn't like these thoughts.

"Jason who the hades was that guy? You fought him first so I'm assuming he at least spoke to you."

I thought hard on the subject with a bitter taste in my mouth. " Well first off he's an asshole who knows way too much about us. Even more since he apparently knows the reason why we were banished by the gods. It might be a lie but it made sense."

Percy looked at me as if I was retelling a chaotic war tale. "What did he say?" He asked. So I told him exactly what Shima said to me. About Olympus and the supposed 'real' reasoning behind our banishment up until the guy's self-proclaimed title that I never heard of until recently.

"I'd hate to agree with him Jason but the gods haven't always been the best of rulers, an old friend of mine, Luke is a good example of that." Percy told me before he got up and looked around. "Now we just go to find where we are and where to go next."

"How about you just come along quietly with us and well tell you?"

We spun around to find the source of the voice when we were surrounded by a wall of blue flames.

"Well no matter." We looked up to find the girl we briefly saw Shima talking to.

"I'm not as merciful as my foolish brother, if you don't come with me I'll make you regret the fact that I was the one who found you first." She said summoning more flames to her hands for emphasis.

"Well shit." Is all we had to say.

* * *

**~ Percy POV~**

"Got any water nearby?" Jason asked slightly hopeful. I tried to sense and use the nearest body of water. "Damn it's too far for me to control it and it's almost as if I'm not being allowed to control it either."

"Tsk, just who are you guys anyway and what do you even want with us anyway Myobu or what ever it is you call yourselves?" Jason demanded.

The fire in her hands went out. "Wait a minute you mean my brother found and took you here without telling you why whatsoever?" She asked disbelievingly.

Jason and me glanced at each other, he shrugged. "Um, yeah that's about it, why?" I asked.

"Oh my Kami thAT DIPSHIT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE IS GOING TO WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN ON THE SAME DAY AS ME!" She raged the fire surrounding us growing in intensity along with her.

"So does that mean you'll let us go or-" I started to say.

"Huh? Oh no you're both still very much coming with me. I'm just going to have to fill you in as we go." She said.

Jason stepped forward, "And if we don't want to go?"

She just stared at us with this deadpan expression. "Then good luck navigating Japan with third degree burns, if you survive that is."

That caught us of guard, how the Hades did we end up- "That would also be my twin's doing, his car has as seal that allows teleportation from any place to the temple. All he had to do was put you in the car. So what will it be boys?"

After another shared discussion slash argument through Jason's and my eyes we were on our way with the silver-haired girl guiding us.

"Shizuka."

"Huh." We both said intelligently. We couldn't see her face but I was sure she rolled her eyes.

" My name is Shizuka, twin sister to that idiot Shima." Shizuka continued to say. "Percy Jackson, now will you tell us why your brother thought kidnapping people who done nothing to them was a good idea?"

"Our intention wasn't to threaten you but to get recruits for our cause."

"And that cause would be what exactly? Name's Jason Grace by the way." He said joining the conversation. The temple was in sight now as we have been walking with Shizuka.

"To rekindle a dying flame we the Myobu are dying out and as unbelievable as it sounds we don't have hundreds of offspring children like the Olympians of the west. Myobu means Celestial fox spirit. We have served the goddess who protects this country for years."

"Then what went wrong?" I asked her as we came to a stop in front of the slightly worn down temple.

"The people forgot about their saviors and lost faith in the gods." Said a male voice that nobody in our party was happy to hear. Shima appeared from inside the forestry and was making his way to us when Shizuka got in his path a ball of fire coming to her hands.

"Dear brother remember when I said if you kept up these shenanigans you would never reach nine tails playing this dangerous game of yours? Well that includes not telling the recruits just WHY WE NEEDED THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU USURATONKACHI!" She roared letting the highly dangerous balls of flame fly towards her twin at high speeds while he franticly danced out of harms way trying to calm her down. The scene was hilarious to us so we had no intension of moving to help or escape unless we wanted to be on the receiving end of the blue flame.

"I was going to but the blonde attack me first , not my fault that he has such a short temper!" he shouted back still dodging fire balls. Well that spoiled our good mood.

"Well maybe _someone _shouldn't have been stalking us like a damn creeper spouting rumors and starting shit!" Jason growled.

"You're just mad cause you lost fly boy." The silver headed male shot back. Needless to say Shima was now dodging fire balls and the occasional lighting bolt when ever the fire failed to do its job. I sighed despite how I would love to see one of these attacks hit their mark I felt we were just wasting time.

* * *

**~ Jason POV ~**

I'm going to kill this guy eventually I'm sure of it and if not me then Shizuka who didn't seem to care that I joined in.

"Jason, Shizuka as much fun as your target practice is I would like to get this day over with all my questions answered about the problem here and back…home, if I can still call it that." Percy said. I stopped my assault but only because I was getting tired, though part of me did agree with him.

"Fine spoil sport and since when were you the voice of reason between us anyway? I want my job back." I said with a grin.

Shizuka huffed but stopped as well, "I guess I'll hold off until Shima does something wrong again." She turned before heading into the temple.

"Don't hold your breath." I said as she passed. Her lips twitched upwards slightly as she went and Percy let out a short bark of laughter before following Shizuka. Shima paused for a second probably debating whether or not to take offense about the comment before walking up to me.

"Thanks for stopping your attack, you would have hit me if Percy hadn't intervened." He said. I frowned setting my wolf's glare on him. "Don't thank me yet, like Percy said we want answers, that and romans do not take losing battles easy. If you give me a reason I'll cut you down quicker than Jupiter's fastest bolt Myobu or not." I let that sink in his head while I caught up with Percy.

"Better now?" he asked. I nodded, "Much better, but I still don't like this, we don't have a plan for if they turn on us."

"Then I guess you'll just have to trust us and not speak as if we are not here in the room with you." Shizuka commented irritably. Percy rubbed the back of his neck and I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry we just don't have the best history with trusting others, granted Percy more so than me you get the point." I said.

We went into a small room filled with place matts for a floor and statue of a beautiful woman with Nine foxes surrounding her. Pillows lined the sides of the room and there were two in front of the statue. "You want answers ask the one who gave the order to find you in the first place. Sit in front of Inari-sama." Shima told us then sat down on the pillow closest to the statue's right with Shizuka sitting opposite of him. We took the advice sitting down on the provided pillows. As I assumed just like Terminus the statue came to life.

"Hello children of Olympus I'm glad you came for a moment I believed Shima's brashness as good a warrior as he is would have scared you off. We are low on numbers as it is." She said.

"With all do respect Lady Inari we are strangers and we have not agreed to help you yet. Only to hear you out it depends on what you say next that'll decide whether or not we find you worth helping." Percy immediately replied. Both Shima and Shizuka looked like they were going to attack and I slowly reached in my pocket for my coin.

The statue's head turned to face Percy before speaking again. "Child tell me your name and parentage."

"My name is Percy Jackson, my mother is Sally Jackson and my father's name is Poseidon god of the sea."

"That would explain your lack of respect though I will not punish you for it." The goddess replied.

"respect is earned from me not handed out like free samples at a store. Many gods have learned this the hard way from me you are not the first and surely not the last." He spoke evenly.

"you speak confidently but can your partner say the same? What is your status?" Lady Inari questioned now turning to me.

" I am Jason Grace, I never knew my mother and my father is Jupiter god of the sky. I agree with my friend not everyone is worth showing a great amount of respect to until proven otherwise."

"Hmm, you truly are two of the most confusing demigods I've ever met. You either have a death wish or you are simply too stubborn to care." Her lips quirked up in a smile the foxes around her giving their own foxy grins. "Very interesting~. I will get straight to the point if you do not help us the Nogitsune or Wild fox will use the opportunity to strike while we are low in numbers and overrun this country using the deal they acquired with the primordial you call Gaea or Terra for romans. If they take over this country and use it against the gods in the west it would undoubtedly cause-"

"World war three, I understand what you are saying but you'll have to find someone else to fight your war. One was enough for me and I want no part in a possibly new one… Never again." Percy interrupted muttering the last part to himself grimly. A familiar haunted look in his eyes. The same in mine I suppose. I may not have lost someone as close to me as personally as Percy during the Titan war, but war was scarring all the same it didn't care who you were or where you came from. As long as you shed blood, sweat and tears by the time it was over.

Inari nodded her own grim look upon her face. " It is still saddening to see eyes so worn in the body of one so young and I understand your outlook on the matter but I will tell you this now. The moment the Olympian gods banished you was like putting up a for sale sign on a building. Any pantheon could try to claim you as one of their own whether it is by your choice or not. Many were going to do just that but we got to you first. If you deny us you'd be telling the other pantheons that the only way to get you is by a show of force.

"So that's it then, you're going to tell us we have the choice then change your mind and say 'oh wait it isn't' ignoring any free will we have whatsoever? You can't be serious this just all wrong you have to know this?" I asked.

"I know what is necessary for this country and I will do what it takes to protect it. You do have a choice just a limited one, so what will you do? Go back your origins and play toy soldiers for them again? Or choose to start over with a new life that will be filled with true comrades who will stand by you if you will do the same for them? The Olympians may have no qualms making their children pay for their sins but we of the Shinto pantheon do."

Then goddess did something strange. She got off her pedestal and sat before us holding out her hands to us. "Place your hands in mine and you will see how grave our situation is."

Shizuka spoke up for the first time in the conversation. "Inari-sama you can't that could end badly putting this much trust in those that respect you so little."

"I agree with Shizuka please reconsider you have nothing to prove to them." Shima added.

"But you see Shima, Shizuka, that is where you are wrong," All occupants in the room were taken aback by this. "If they are to trust and respect me I will give them no reason to think I will not do the same. That and the whole time they've been my presence they have called me 'Lady Inari' meaning they see my human form and not the spider that shows itself to the wicked they can be trusted I assure you." She turned her attention back to us. "Well?"

We both reached out with our hands and before we could change our minds she grabbed them in a gentle but firm grip. As my vision began to fade the goddess said one last thing.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, but maybe now you'll truly understand my fears banished princes."

What we saw next I won't dare speak aloud. Every pantheon has their end of the world story but none of those who follow them is prepared for the true weight of the words they carry.

* * *

**~Shizuka POV~**

I fought to keep my hands from flying up to cover my ears and to not let the tears in my eyes fall. Screaming frozen in place by Lady Inari's grip but screaming horribly with eyes wide staring at her stony face. Their free hands covering their ears to block out something only they could hear but to no avail. I hadn't wanted this to happen for this exact reason not because of trust but for the sake of sanity. Not everyone was build to take such carnage and destruction like most gods or goddesses, that's why the gods and goddesses of insanity existed. To take what others couldn't stand without nightmares to last for generations. But I understand why Lady Inari thought such torture of the mind was necessary.

The process ended and my mistress let go of the two demigods who fell back gasping for air as if they had been drowning the entire time hands immediately going over their hearts in symbols to ward off evil.

Lady Inari spoke again after a few moments of silence. "So what will it be Percy and Jason, can you really just sit back now knowing what is to come?"

And with that the dam broke and tears spilled from their eyes.

"I … we …(sob) agree to- no _swear_ serve you… Lady Inari f-for as long as we are n-needed…" they complied.

It was the perfect motivator.

* * *

**KN:Now who was expecting that? because sure as hell wasn't. This was not the original plan but things change and so has this story's summary and polls if you hadn't seen it all ready. I really didnt plan for an over three thousand word chapter but here you go so review please and show the characters you love them.**

**Kami - God**

**usuratonkatchi - freaking idiot or total moron**


	10. Myobu

**We Banished Princes Chapter 10**

**Myobu**

**An: Just in case you didn't know I currently have a poll for Jason's pairing so feel free to vote.**

**I don't own PJO or HOO that belongs to Rick Riordan  
**

'Thoughts'

**Previously**

Lady Inari spoke again after a few moments of silence. "So what will it be Percy and Jason, can you really just sit back now knowing what is to come?"

And with that, the dam broke and tears spilled from their eyes.

"I … we …(sob) agree to- no _swear_ serve you… Lady Inari f-for as long as we are n-needed…" they complied.

It was the perfect motivator.

* * *

**~ Shima POV ~ **

The next day went about as well as one would think. We had our new recruits but the traumatic stress inflicted on them by lady Inari might as well have broken them. After Jason &amp; Percy swore their allegiance they blacked out, their minds unable to take all the info crammed into them. In order to share info with other people, Lady Inari had to establish a mental connection. When she does, however, it shatters the barriers holding in painful emotions from equally painful memories. This connection also allowed the two demigods to exchange these memories. Living &amp; reliving every bit of it all at once including the new information given resulting in their mental breakdown.

That's the thing about Shinto gods whereas the Olympians lied about everything, they were brutally honest. If something bad was going to happen they told their people without fault. No sugar coating lead often too broken and fearful mindsets, old and modern superstitions is proof of this. All immortals are trackers in some way, but the Shinto know how to separate playtime from work.

So I carried them to their new rooms and dumped them in their beds. A basic two person bedroom nothing special. Shizuka doped slapped me in the back of my head for my careless placement of the two.

"Ouch! Why?"

"You know why so don't give me that shit." She hissed. Shizuka pulled back the covers of the bed before tuck them both in.

"Mother hen." I said. She elbowed me in the ribs. "Deadbeat dad." She retorted before exiting the room. I followed but turned back to offer my unheard advice.

"Don't give up remember the fallen of the past and future, but do not forget the victories you have and will achieve."

* * *

**~ Lady Inari POV~**

"Awake my tired eternal servants your host have come to carry your mantel. No longer shall you feel the burden of destiny alone." I spoke to the stone fox mantels at my sides.

"Milady what be their names? Let us know our thread bound partners." They spoke in return.

"Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace, banished sons of the Greek and Roman pantheons. Disgraced princes of ungrateful gods."

"Foreigners! Yet we hear acceptance in your voice, what do you see Milady?"

" I see the rise of our forgotten kingdom in the potential the gods of the west so foolishly let slip from their fattened fingers."

" Then your wish will be our honor to make flesh." The spirits left the presence of the mantels to bond with my new servants. Remember you soon Karma, Enma.

* * *

**~ Karma POV ~**

I entered the mindscape of the one Milady called Jason Grace. His mind had an agricultural resemblance to Rome in which I held no interest. I strolled through the halls of his memories to find fault in milady's judgment but found only how much he cared for his brethren. When put in a cohort below his bloodline superiority he did not complain. He instead saw the potential for more in his comrades and built them up around it almost literally from zeros to heroes. This wasn't all, of course, he also cared for New Rome's minority the fauns. While others reviled their presence he accepted them as a residence of the camp and city. He spoke to them and learned their names helping them when they were in need. Eventually getting voted into his praetor position in the second titan war for such leader like qualities.

However, I knew it was only a matter of time before I found the crack in this castle of glass. Jason's fatal flaw wasn't Ambition like his father and predecessors, but second guessing himself. Doubting the most impactful choices in his life one he has learned to hide so well he ironically second guesses his own fatal flaw to disastrous results personally. Tragic but not uncontrollable this I could see myself working with, his partner, however… well, that's for Enma to find out.

"Who are you?" I looked ahead to see the boy standing in front of the river Timber. Unlike his physical self, he was suited up for battle. "State your business here or be forced out." He said menacingly, pointing his spear at me for effect. "Ah, so there is a defense within this Ningen. Here I thought it was open to all who entered. My name Jason is Karma I'm here on Lady Inari's behalf to be your… guide." As I mentioned Lady Inari's name a look of horror crossed Jason's face as the mindscape began to distort to a frightening apocalyptic version of itself. The street cracked to fill with blood and flood into the streets the sky thick with a bloody mist. The boy's armor began to rust and eat away at itself his knees buckling soon after. I rushed over to him.

"Child do not fear what might be you can change this! Let me in and you won't have worry about second guessing, let me help you before your fear consumes you!" the blood drew closer. Jason looked up at me his body de-aging to that of a six-year-old. " I won't shame you without reason. Trust child and be saved tell me your decision." I said. He looked deep into my eyes in which I willingly showed my good intentions. "Help me." He whispered, save him I did. I opened my maw and brought it down upon his exposed upper arm. He to his credit did not look away fierce eyes set on my own grunting and cursing in Latin lips curling giving him a wolf-like appearance that set me on edge. Curse the wolves and their damnable presence on my host.

'Calm yourself child! Look around.' I forced my thoughts through the link I made dropping his bitten limb. This surprised him getting rid of the coming angered fueled rant sure to come. He did as I ask and saw everything as it once was, whole. "You did this? Thank you, I hate feeling so is it? I welcome you here." He said slowly aging back into his current self again minus the armor noting the lack of a threat. I nodded noticing his eyes begin to dim lids drooping from their usual attentive electric blue. I lied down gesturing to my side. "Rest now Grace training begins tomorrow. Remember you soon." He yawned and nodded laying his head in my fur de-aging to a child again. For some reason, I can't describe I felt the need to cover him with my tail despite the lack of cold weather.

* * *

**~ Enma POV ~**

A beach. This is the place where my future host lies in turmoil beneath the churning waves. I had been through his memories seeing his bonds and fatal flaw work for and against him. Shima-kun shouldn't have pushed him so roughly even if it was to win their duel, it ended with disastrous results. The girl had obviously been what held him together mentally and physically. His Achilles' curse was slowly torturing him from the moment she died. Denying him death but forbidding peace of mind for losing his tie to the earth. Stubborn will being all that drove him with the need to protect precious people still living.

"Time to fix this I suppose." I said to myself. I dove into the chaotic waves using my nine tails push me the right direction. Soon I found him in a bubble clenching his eyes shut, blocking his ears from howls of death and screams of terror. When I had first come here he was on the shore decked in Greek armor a wall of water preventing me from venturing further. Demanding answers I gave over politely only for him to turn drastically pale and run at the mention of the one I serve. The terminal landscape complete with earthquakes followed soon after. He was dying, we both knew this and so he had become scared. Not wanting his soul to be doomed to the River Styx milady's prophetic visions hastened his dying breaths.

But I won't let that happen." Perseus let me in." I said. "No," he told me. "you'll just leave me to die like my father did." I stared at him questioning his judgment. "So believe this is your end, what about your friend? You are going to just push everything on him?" "But-" " But you're a sad husk of what you were. 'Without her- without Annabeth I am nothing.' Is that it?" he cringed. I speared his protective bubble with one of my tails and wrapped it around his torso. With a surprised yelp from him I pulled him closer, his head just under my chin.

"Then let me feel your sorrow and pain, show me what she meant to you. Her and all the other good friends who lost their lives so you could see the waves one more time." As I bit into his upper left arm Percy did. I could feel every emotion he felt for the people in his memories. The good calmed the ocean, the bad made it a tsunami of confusion and loss. Percy really was just like the ocean inside and out.

' I won't leave you, but only if you let me in and you will not die of your curse. Become a Myobu and find a new purpose with a leader who will not betray or use you.' He laughs for no apparent reason face buried in my fur. "I was sold on 'I won't leave you' Enma." The ocean never looked so calm in the sunlight.

* * *

**~ 3****rd**** person ~**

The next day saw Shizuka setting the table for breakfast. Shima stumbled in soon after to take a seat laying his elbow on the table his chin is his hand.

He yawned, "Did you wake up the recruits?" Shizuka turned around to give him a questioning look. "No, when I went to their room there was nobody inside. I thought you woke them."

Shima sat upright, "Then where did they go?" the twins turned their heads towards the left when they heard the sounds of fighting in the training field. Glancing at one another both left to investigate. What the pair found was strange to them.

It was Percy and Jason but they weren't fighting each other their swords were. Percy used water to hold his sword and fight with Jason who was using his power over the wind to guide his blade against Riptide's. It was actually going well for both combatants who sat in meditative positions completely focused on what was going on in front of them.

"whoa." Shima said causing them to launch the swords at him only to stop centimeters from actually hurting him. "Oh, shit Shi I just saw my life flash before my eyes." This prompted Jason and Percy to start snickering.

Shizuka adds on," Yeah and I bet it was pretty pathetic wasn't it?" which lead them to full on laughter. "Glad to see you're recovering nicely after last night but breakfast is ready, and if you don't want it cold or in Shima's Stomach I suggest you follow me back now.

So they followed Shizuka back to the dining room and sat down at the free spaces available. Shizuka went to get the food while Shima decided to start a conversation.

"So what were you guys doing anyway?" he asked.

"We were trying to test our level of control over our respective elements. But Percy is still better at it than me." Jason grumbled. Percy smiled, "Hey you're not actually that bad it's just I was trained to fight more as an individual than with a team. I Had to practice fighting on my own."

"Yeah I know." Jason replied. "Karma still thinks I could -no should do better."

Shima quirked an eyebrow, "So that's why the statues looked so empty. They're with you two huh?"

"This also explains your sudden evolution." Shizuka added in placing the food on the table.

Percy looked at her, "Evolution? What evolution we're just the same as we always were. We just have a little more company in our heads.''

Shima shook his head, "Not really when Enma and Karma entered your minds they became attached. This changed both of you greatly you are no longer just demigods you are Myobu."

"Wait are you serious you mean we're no longer human?" Jason asked.

"Not exactly you see you both were born fifty percent human and fifty percent god. When you became Myobu the human percent went down to twenty. So your still somewhat human just not a lot." Shizuka explained.

The two sighed, "Well I guess that makes it a little better." They said.

'Yeah well sorry, not sorry kit. Now eat your food so we can continue training.' Enma told them. 'Yes, Enma.' They replied back mentally as they ate.

* * *

**~ Meanwhile on Olympus ~**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE NO LONGER IN THE COUNTRY?!" Zeus roared from his throne. The Olympians were arguing amongst themselves again in the throne room, but over one or rather two specific things. "It's just as I said father Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace are no longer in the United States." Athena told the king of the gods once again.

"Well, where did they go? If they are not here your plan will be ruined and Olympus destroyed." Artemis said.

"I knew we should have gone with my plan it was practically foolproof next to yours Athena." Hera chided.

"I agree full heartedly this is a disaster and it's all Athena's fault." Poseidon nodded.

Athena growled, "Your just bitter barnacle beard."

"Of course, I'm bitter MY SON IS MISSING AND GAEA IS RISING!"

"Oh, my is this a bad time to add you brought his upon yourselves."

Zeus summoned his master bolt, "who's there show yourself or be killed. "Silence made itself known in the room. Inari appeared before them, "I dare you to try Olympian."

"Inari you and the Shinto are behind this are you not." Athena accused. "I simply picked up what you discarded. Don't act like you are any better Athena. That plan of yours was just your way of getting back at Perseus for your daughter's death."

"I KNEW IT! YOU WENCH ONLY YOU WOULD THINK OF A PLAN LIKE THIS FOR PETTY VENGEANCE!" Poseidon bellowed. "Yes and that's not all. What she neglected to find out was that he was already dying anyways from the guilt. He loved her so much that when he bathed in the river Styx he made her his tie to the Earth." Inari continued glaring at Athena.

A gasp went through the room, "You mean this whole time the Styx had claimed to his soul, but why didn't it kill him?" Hermes asked. "Because that would be the mercy he wished for. Denying him death but forbidding peace of mind. A true hero's tragedy." Athena looked pale. "Oh, what is this? Is the great wisdom goddess regretting her actions? For punishing someone who was practically on their death bed. Well, no matter the young prince is fine," Athena's jerked up at this, "I made sure to fix your mistake."

Poseidon looked hopeful, "Then you'll bring him back?" Inari cocked back her head and laughed. "Why, so you could use them like sacrificial lambs instead?" Murmurs went around as Athena and Zeus tried to make themselves smaller. "What are you talking about?" Hestia piped up from her spot in the hearth.

Inari's fox-like smile got wider, "Naughty, naughty king you thought you could get away with this? Listen up boys and girl it's story time. Long story short however Athena and Zeus blamed both camps monster attacks on The princes so they could unite the Romans and Greeks on one common reasoning to reach one common goal."

"Like what?" Apollo asked in anticipation. Even Dionysus was up and at the edge of his seat. "Are you sure you want to know? You'll never look at your king or the wisdom goddess the same. "She said. Artemis sighed in exasperation, "Tell us already."

"Artemis no!" Zeus shouted but it was too late. " The camps would unite to kill the traitors and stop Gaea's awakening. Sacrificed for a war crime they didn't commit in order to save Olympus. You had them banished so you could have them hunted and murdered like wild animals. The Demigods as your hunting dogs while you watched from afar ever so safe on your picture perfect throne. Blameless."

"Oh, my Chaos." Aphrodite said covering her mouth, "Your own son how could you?" She asked with a tremble in her voice as she looked at Zeus. "What have they ever done to you?" Hephaestus looked appalled. "Even I'm not that cruel man, and I'm the god of war." Aries added. Demeter shook her head, "I think I need to apologize to Hades. You two are way worse than him." Hestia was crying with Artemis comforting her. "I actually believed Perseus would do that too. I'm such a fool." The moon goddess admitted feeling a little sick. And she hunted men down for sport albeit they were Jackalopes and they deserved it.

Everyone looked at Poseidon to see how he took this disturbing revelation, "I can't believe it… and to think," He looked Zeus dead in the eye with disbelief, "I called you brother. And you," he turned to Athena who would not meet his eyes. "Your Grandfather would be proud of the sick monster you are." He finished as her eyes widened in horror at the mention of her and Annabeth's murderer being one and the same. Poseidon looked to Inari who stood to observe patiently.

"Please Inari, let me see my son let me see both of them and express my regret." She tilted her head slightly before extending her arm. The sea god shrunk down and took her outstretched hand. "Let's go see how they are doing. Do not interfere." She said when Zeus opened his mouth to speak. Taking out a scroll Inari unfurled it before wrapping it around them and vanish in front of shocked Olympians.

* * *

**KN: Sorry for the wait I was planning ahead of time for what to do when I graduate highschool and lost track of time. I hope this satisfies and please remember to vote on my poll and review to show the characters you love them.**

**Ningen- human/mortal **


	11. Chapter 11 A real god is a real dad

**We Banished Princes Chapter 11**

**A real god is a real dad**

**An: Just in case you didn't know I currently have a poll for Jason's pairing so feel free to vote. A quick thank you to BlackxDragonxEmperor for the review and other Shinto gods will be introduced especially in this chapter.**

**I don't own PJO or HOO that belongs to Rick Riordan**

'Thoughts'

'**fox spirits'**

**Previously**

"Please Inari, let me see my son let me see both of them and express my regret." She tilted her head slightly before extending her arm. The sea god shrunk down and took her outstretched hand. "Let's go see how they are doing. Do not interfere." She said when Zeus opened his mouth to speak. Taking out a scroll Inari unfurled it before wrapping it around them and vanish in front of shocked Olympians.

**~Percy POV~**

It was back to training as soon as we finished breakfast, which I made sure to thank Shizuka lest I end up the same way as Shima. The poor bastard didn't even see it coming when his twin brought the frying pan down on his head for forgetting to thank her for the food she so graciously cooked for us. As fast as he went down though, it didn't seem to make me feel any less irritated that this was the same guy who wiped the floor with Jason then me not too long ago. If a good well placed hit with a frying pan by his own sister was all that is needed to take him out , then what did that say about me? So we went back to the training grounds this time with the twins in tow.

"Alright, so what have you guys been working on so far?" Shima asked me.

I shrugged. "Nothing much, just our godly abilities to start with." Shizuka stepped forward. "Then you're in luck, I specialize in such an area." She said as she lit her hands on fire for emphasis.

Enma huffed, **'Show her what u got kit.'**

'You got it.' I answered back, uncapping Riptide I threw it into a nearby pond. This gained a confused look from the silver-eyed girl before it changed to understanding. Using my godly power over water I formed three humanoid water clones with an identical copy of Riptide. I then had the water hold my sword before taking a step back.

"Impressive." She remarked. "Are you sure you do not already have this skill mastered?" I nodded sending the clones her way.

"Enma says until I can form these clones to look exactly like their original, and copy others like second nature I haven't mastered anything." Shizuka dodged the clones various sword swings coming at her and sent two fireballs into the clones sides.

This sent steam bellowing into the air. I felt Shizuka rush through the moisture in the air, and swung in her direction. **'Kit'** 'I know.' A hand lit with a cackling blue flame stopped just before my face, its heat letting me know just how close to death I was.

"Well met." She said, eyes crossed on my sword which would have stabbed her right between the eyes. I smiled as I commanded the water to lower Riptide back into my grip.

"I would have hoped so," I turning to the left and frowning as i spoke. "If someone else hadn't moved the water. How are you Lady Inari? It's a pleasure to see you. It's been awhile Lord Poseidon."

A surprised jolt went through the twins while I noticed that Jason only narrowed his eyes. I guess Karma had sensed the sea god's presence, as it was unfamiliar to Lady Inari.

My father looked the same as had last seen him. At Least everywhere but the eyes.

**~ 3rd person POV~**

" It is good to see that Enma and Karma Bonded with you well Perseus, Jason." Inari said. She gestured for Poseidon to step forward. " Percy, it's good to see that you are well."

Percy scowled. " What's with that in your eyes? Are you surprised to see me well? It's not like you didn't expect this to happen after all."

Poseidon clenched his fist. " What my bro- no- that disgrace of a king did had nothing to do with me. We just wanted to unite the Greeks and Romans. I wanted none of this, you were supposed to be saviors. To be known for uniting what was so torn apart for so, so long but then Athena... it had to be her way. If it wasn't for her lovely daughter would have thought that nothing good ever came out of wisdom these days."

Jason step forward. " Explain how was what Olympus did a good idea?"

Poseidon sighed. " the plan was a simple one, we would take you both from the camps banished under false pretenses for now but you would clear your names later and through our observations, via Hephaestus' TV channel, we would send footage to both camps showing how Greeks and Romans could work together. Showing how the best work with each other instead of against each other for a common goal to keep both alive. With actual friendship and camaraderie that was what I was for!"

He put his hand to his head." But then against our backs the plan had apparently changed, you were to be killed, responsible for the attacks on the camps. To unite them with bloodshed of Innocents. Through the horror of murdering their Heroes they would band together towards the true enemy, Gaia." Percy grew sick and Jason paled.

This had really been Athena's plan? Why? Did she want revenge for her daughter? I had thought she understood that I did not mean for Annabeth to die. I turned to Jason. For him though it must have hurt a lot more. His own father who he had only met once before being banished had plotted to kill him. Percy took a shaky breath.** 'Calm yourself kit, don't let this discovery riled you up.'** Enma said. ' Why does shit like this always seem to stick around me? Can't I just have one adventure and be done with it?' He grit his teeth.

**~Jason POV~**

**'Kit! Jason! Pull it together or you will fall apart all over again!'** I felt short of breath.'Easier said than done Karma. Lord Jupiter should have no reason to kill me. I am not a threat to New Rome or Olympus, it just doesn't make any sense.'

Then Shima stepped up growling. "Oi, oi just what kind of parents are you Olympians anyway! Even if you claim to have wanted them to live I'm pretty positive that somewhere out there was a _way_ better idea than what you told us." Poseidon nodded. "You are right, there was admittedly a better plan created by Hera. But we doubted it because-"

I groaned. "Athena."

Shizuka added in. " You chose someone who turned a person into a spider because they beat her in a crafting contest, to be the one who handled the of your son. But she also has a bitter rivalry against you?"

"Chaos dammit you think I would have learned after Theseus." He shook his head in realization.

Lady Inari smiled a scarily mischievous smile. "Then allow us to teach you how to be a real parent. Using none other than our very own Enma and Karma." We were left in confusion. "What?" Came everyone's intelligent reply. Lady Inari huffed. "It's simple Percy and Jason will continue with the training session, and Poseidon will observe how Enma and Karma as fathers care for their sons.

"**S-sons!?**/F-fathers!?" Kamra and I exclaimed.

"I see... that sounds like brilliant idea!" Poseidon agreed. "How the hell so you old geezer!" Everyone besides the god and goddess replied.

But like with everything else we were sworn to follow lady Inari's orders. So we followed her plan begrudgingly and without consent. Again. "Why is it that every immortal we meet is crazy without a doubt, with over-the-top plans that no one even expected or wanted to happen!" I complained as dodged another strike one of Percy's water copies.

I sent my own wind bladed electric clones out in return. "I don't know. Maybe it's disease that comes with being a god/goddess I guess." Percy replied. I felt my consciousness take a backseat Karma took control of my voice. **"Stop complaining and get some results or add an extra hour onto your training right Enma?"** Percy's eyes changed to a warm sunset orange as an indifferent look settled on his face.** "As long as they can keep it up, Enma."**

"WE GET IT ALREADY WE'LL STOP!"

**~3rd Person POV~**

Nearby Inari and Poseidon sat spectating. Inari applauding the show of skill. "See Poseidon, this is rule number one! End the complaints of work by threatening more work. Dads do this all the time to stop their kids from complaining about menial tasks."

"So this is what you've been up to Inari." A stranger's voice boomed. Standing at the door to dojo was a man dressed like he was going to a festival. His cloths held stormy wave patterns. He also looked upset for some reason.

"Oh, hey Susanoo. Long time no see." Inari said waving. Susanoo's frown deepened. "Don't hey Susanoo me, what is another sea god doing here in Japan. You know that there is enough here already." Inari turned chin up. "Settle down will you he's not staying, and besides," She smirked. "I thought you hated being god of the sea." Susanoo sputtered.

"W-well while that may be true doesn't mean I have to share. It was bad enough I let in the guy's gaki." Enma took offense to the comment. **"Lay off my kit Susanoo, I will not let your words slide by undisturbed."** Susanoo initially was taken aback by the familiar voice coming from teen's body before recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Is that you Enma? What are you doing inside that boy's body?" He said.** "None of your business."** Enma snapped back. Meanwhile Inari was talking to the greek lord of the seas.

"You hear that? This is rule number two, a dad always steps up when another adult starts talking shit about their kid. A real dad also doesn't share personal information."

"If you say so Inari, but I always thought it was important to let your children fight there own battles." He said confused. "It is but just not all the time. That only works with the Christians, if you're there, step up and knock the other guy down a few pegs." She answered.

"Oh, So like my brother?" She nodded. "Well okay then." Jason sweatdropped. "Is this really the time for that?" Karma just shrugged. **'Just let it be kit.'**

"Hey Inari are you just going to let your pet fox talk to me like that?" growled Susanoo. "Considering the fact that you're the one who entered my temple unannounced and started nagging me about affairs that really have nothing to do with you in the slightest. I think you deserve it." She made a shooing motion with her hand. "Now go bother someone else like Amaterasu, we're busy."

The stormy sea god looked miffed, and was about take a step forward until he saw the two swords crossed at his throat. A wall of fire also sprouts up to block Susanoo from approaching Inari. "Don't start something you shouldn't lord Susanoo." Jason warned, eyes briefly flickering to a burning orange and back again.

"Maybe you could schedule a visit next time? We're kinda busy training, so please stop bothering lady Inari." Percy said.

"We mean no disrespect lord Susanoo, but we do have duties to uphold as lady Inari's servants."

Susanoo scowled. "Unless you want to start trouble in someone else's temple again. You remember what happened last time you did that right? Considering all that happened with you and Amaterasu." Shima brought up casually. The god's face turned red and he took a step back unfurling a scroll. He wrapped it around himself and disappeared.

"Well that went well. Back to training you two you don't get a break just because of minor interruptions." Sweatdrops formed around the room. "Minor huh?"

The rest of the week was spent like this. Poseidon would return home for the night only to reappear with the help of Inari during training. During this time Poseidon also helped Percy with water control, even showing him vapor travel and minor blood bending. As form of apology he even trained Jason, based on what he knew from when he and Zeus used to spar when they were younger. Centuries younger."Are you sure you're allowed to be near me Lord Poseidon? Shouldn't the ancient laws forbid you?" Poseidon froze and looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. "Nothing has happened so far so the Fates must approve of this. You know, because of this maybe-"

"I won't start calling you dad again." Percy shot him down immediately. The sea god hung his head. "You're at foster dad level at least." Poseidon perked up a bit. This was progress! He had learned a lot about his son during the time he spent with him. Like about Percy's rare 'Siren's call' ability, how Sally knew about it at first he couldn't recall. Then he remembered the third date he had with her. While most demigods were sired by one night stands Sally had higher standards that not even a god could break.

He was reluctant at first, but of course the woman eventually changed his mind. Poseidon simply found himself unable to leave Sally alone. The third date however was the day she actually discovered who the sea god really was. They had entered a karaoke bar and soon after a very drunk Poseidon took the stage. At first nothing happened but then suddenly everyone within earshot began to act strangely.

Sally like the smart woman she is eventually found out he was causing it and quickly put a stop to it with their first real kiss. For a mortal she reacted to the ability much better than Amphitrite. If only things were different.

**~ Poseidon POV ~**

"Hello, earth to Lord Poseidon are you there?" I snapped out of my flashback to see one of Inari's servants, Shima I believe. He was staring at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Um, I sorry what were we talking about?" 'Very intelligent response there, no wonder Minerva thinks our head is full of seaweed.'

'Shut it Neptune.'

"Lunch is ready you coming?" Shmia asked. He didn't really seem to like me much. Maybe he thinks there's a chance Percy and Jason would go back with him? It's funny he would think that, however that simply wasn't possible. Percy's loyalty belongs to Inari now.

No matter how much it pained me.

**~ Percy's POV ~ (yes again)**

We were all gathered around the table for lunch as we took a break from today's training. It looked kind of strange to me, like the cabin tables back at camp but no one was in a specific group. Lady Inari was at the head of the table and Shima at her right side with Shizuka next to her left. Jason sat next her while I sat next to Shima and my d- Lord Poseidon sat at opposite end of the table from Lady Inari.

"Heavens Percy is something wrong? You look lost." Shizuka commented. I simply shrugged my shoulders.

** "He is comparing this to a family gathering or at least he's trying to."** Enma said briefly taking over in order to do so.

"That makes sense I suppose." Poseidon frowned. "He and his stepfather hated each other and it was made clear in each and every meal. It was hardly what one would call a family gathering." He glared at the table. " Though I can't blame Percy, the man was Despicable in every way, and I was pretty impressed when Percy sent the Medusa head to his mother." Poseidon said, a dark look crossing his face.

Jason scooted away from him. "What's up with you Jason?" I ask.

He shivered. "He makes the same face you do when you see a monster you know and hunt down." Oh yeah that's right, it started when I saw the Minotaur stalking around the zoo. I was bored and the beast reminded me of how I got sucked into all the gods mess to begin with. Needless to say Jason saw more of the greek god in me than the mortal zookeeper.** 'There is a reason your name means destruction.'** Enma said. 'Only for those who oppose me.' I replied.

"See! He's doing it again!" Jason slightly panicked.

"I will admit that is slightly terrifying." Shima said.

"You just haven't seen it in action yet." I shook my head to clean my thoughts.

"And he is back ladies and gentlemen." Shima announced chuckling. I blushed in embarrassment. Shizuka smacked her twin upside his head. "Don't be a bully." Shima growled. "Look who's talking!"

'So this is a family lunch huh?' I ask Enma.** 'Close enough I suppose.'** He answered. Two more weeks went like this. I smiled as the conversation bussed around me at the table. Even my dad seemed to be enjoying it, teasing an unfortunate Jason. 'I think I like family lunches.'

**CRASH!**

"**Susanoo what is the meaning of this!"**

I got up and ran outside the room to see a drunken Susanoo trashing the temple. Lady Inari was enraged, her nine tails thrashing around her. "I'm tired of your disrespect Inari. You and your band of mutts will bow to me!" He smashed another table. Great another god to put on his ass, oh well it has been a bit too peaceful around here.

"Well are you going to do something, or are you just going to keep smashing furniture like an immature child?" I challenged. Jason glanced my way probably reading my next move. Susanoo turned bet red and storm clouds could be heard gathering outside.

"You a mere demigod dare to challenge me outsider!" He fumed. "Not alone he doesn't." My dad stepped forward. "Lets see what these two weeks have taught us shall we son?" I grinned. "Sure thing… dad." He looked at me in shock before grinning a lopsided grin a d summoning his trident.

**KN: Oh my God guys i'm finally done!**

***conconfetties off in the background***

**I hope you liked it so review and please vote. Nazaki out.**

**Gaki- brat**


	12. Water Fight

**We Banished Princes Chapter 12**

**Water Fight**

**An: Just in case you didn't know I currently have a poll for Jason's pairing so feel free to vote, as soon the poll will close. However, if you want to see Jason with someone else or with no one at all, please review so I can put it up for consideration.**

**I don't own PJO or HOO that belongs to Rick Riordan**

'**Thoughts'**

'**fox spirits'**

**~Previously~**

Susanoo turned bet red and storm clouds could be heard gathering outside. "You, a mere demigod, dare to challenge me, outsider!" He fumed. "Not alone he doesn't." My dad stepped forward. "Let us see what these two weeks have taught us shall we son?" I grinned. "Sure thing… dad." He looked at me in shock before grinning a lopsided grin and summoning his trident.

* * *

**~Jason's POV~ (Author's Note please read: I going to try something suggested to me in one of my reviews. Tell me if you like it.)**

Susanoo grits his teeth and summoned his sword and got in a stance. I eyed the sword warily wondering about its abilities, it seemed more powerful than it looked.** 'That is Ama no Habakiri or snake slayer of Takamagahara. The blade used to slay the eight-headed snake Orochi. Be on your guard Perseus.'** Karma helpfully supplied.

I nodded. "Percy." He didn't turn his head away from his opponent bit gave incline of his head.

"I know just make sure no harm comes to Lady Inari." He said. Inari softly chuckled into her hand.

"Ohhoho, has my water kit grown attached to dear me already? I'm touched." She said amused.

Percy's face tinted pink. "T-this is n-not the time f-for conversation milady!" He stuttered.

The next thing I knew Poseidon's trident was clashing with Habakiri, preventing it from slashing open Percy's chest. "Be flustered after the battle my son." The greek god grunted breaking away from the angered Japanese deity.

Percy stepped forward taking slow but powerful swings at the god. Susanoo blocked the strikes with ease. "Ha! is this all you've got boy? Because if so you should just die here so I can find myself a real challenge." I rolled my eyes.

Idiot.

Water surged up between the two, startling the storm god, but Percy sped up, his movements blurring. Only an arrogant fool could not tell that he was just being tested by the sea prince. Soon enough Susanoo was only barely keeping up with Percy's movements whenever the god thought he had them memorized Lord Poseidon would step in and change the battles rhythm moving in tandem with his son's sword strikes, landing quite a few on Susanoo himself. Like a raft-drawn out into a hurricane, it was clear that even with his legendary sword he didn't stand a chance against a god and his demigod son home field advantage or no. Well, there was that and one other thing.

I turned my head to see Shima and Lady Inari cheering the two on as they fought. Karma had told me before how things worked amongst the Shinto gods. One of the many rules set in place was that any god who set foot in another god's temple could have their powers restricted by said god for being in what can be deemed their holy grounds. This prevents upstarts like Susanoo from just attacking and claiming power from other gods. The only way to get around it would be to attack them outside of temple grounds. Susanoo being the prideful tool he conveniently forgets this.

'So until then.' I thought as a huge water foot punted Susanoo across the dojo. "Hahahahahahahaha."

* * *

~ Percy POV ~

"Well at least one of us is still having fun with this," I said in a bored tone as I used the same technique I used while training with Jason to make Riptide fight the storm god.

My dad just chuckled. "Oh come on the water foot bit was hilarious, and I saw you smiling." He frowned. "But I must admit that this has become quite the one-sided ordeal, I'm not even helping anymore and you're not even actually holding your blade."

A few more minutes pass by. "Punt him through the roof?"

A nod."Punt him through the roof." A brief moment to call upon my power was all I needed to send the weakened storm god out the dojo and outside the temple grounds.

"You do know he's going to want your head for this Percy." Jason said still laughing a bit.

"Oh I know," I tilted my head to the side and grinned. "I just don't care."

Lady Inari chuckled behind her hand. " See Shizuka that is exactly why I said he'd be fun to hang around."

Shizuka smiled at her nervously. "So you've said Inari-Sama."

Poseidon groaned. "Don't remind me, Ares is still bitching about his loss to you."

"Good, he can keep bitchin' because if I remember correctly I've only forgiven two olympian gods." I replied.

"Wait I know you forgave me but who is the other one?" He asked.

"Hermes, he's the one that helped us land a job at the zoo for a time." I told him.

"I knew he was acting suspicious, it's a good thing I never called him out on it." He said understanding.

Lady Inari walked up to us Shima and Shizuka flanking her. "As much I would like to simply sit down and have some sake in celebration of your win I'm afraid Poseidon must leave now." She said.

"What? Why?" I asked her.

"Because Susanoo is one hell of a sore loser and I don't need other gods knocking on my temple doors asking why a greek god was here helping his demigod son fight against ancient rules. They may not apply to Shinto gods, but that doesn't mean they won't try

To use it against him." She explained.

She's right Perseus, I have overextended my welcome, but I have enjoyed the time I've spent with you, my son. Until we meet again." He held his hand out awkwardly for a handshake. I just shook my head hugged him. It took him a second but he soon returned it.

"See you then dad."

He smiled at me before disappearing into the sea breeze. I sighed then turned to face everyone. "So who's going to clean the dojo? Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not i- oh gods dammit!"

I laughed running out the ruined dojo Jason matching pace with me. "Snooze you lose Shima, happy cleaning!"

"Come back here you brat, it's your fault the place looks like this, to begin with!" He shouted. I swore when I looked back I could see tick marks forming on his head while his hair flared out like tails.

"Nah bro it's cool you got this!" Jason shouted back. I looked at him and can't help but wonder how he was taking everything. He was laughing and smiling sure, but that didn't mean he was okay. My dad came and made up for the Olympian council's mistake with me but Zeus or Jupiter rather hadn't come to do the same for Jason.

"I'm alright you know."

"Huh?" I snapped out of my own thoughts to see Jason rolling his eyes at me.

"I'm okay, I don't need Jupiter to feel complete. Don't get me wrong, glad you and Lord Neptune made up, it's just I'm not going to tear myself up over me and my father not doing the same." We were now in the gardens at the center of the temple grounds. The fish swam freely in a nearby pond and sakura tree sat with its leaves gently moving in the wind.

"Besides," He said as he laid his back against the tree. "A big brother, a fox goddess, myobus, and fox spirits running around inside my head is enough for me."

I let out a breath of relief as I sat down beside him and watched the fish. "We must be crazy if this is what we consider family, but I agree."

"Which is why when the time comes I hope we'll be ready to protect it." His voice took a somber tone and I closed my eyes.

"Gods I hope we'll be ready."

* * *

~ Inari POV ~

I watched as my disciples settled underneath the tree and talked. Being careful as to make sure they didn't see me.

"A big brother, a fox goddess, myobus, and fox spirits running around inside my head is enough for me." I heard Jason say. Percy let out a breath of relief as he sat down beside his blonde counterpart and watched the fish. "We must be crazy if this is what we consider family, but I agree." He replied.

I blinked surprised they thought of us so fondly considering the circumstances in which we met, but found myself smiling all the same.

Only to frown as Jason's somber words met my ears. "Which is why when the time comes I hope we'll be ready to protect it."

Percy closed his eyes probably disturbed by what Jason said, the implications enhanced by the visions I had shown them. I do not regret showing them what was foreseen, but I do regret the aftereffect.

"Gods I hope we'll be ready." They said.

I turned and began making my way towards the main building. "I hope you'll be ready too."

* * *

Within the next few months, I filled the boy's time with studying Japanese and introducing them to the other Shinto gods of the country.

Many were wary of my students but I tried to ease their worries the best I could. My students were not enemies but their allies. The Hope for not only the Shinto and the country of Japan but for the world. Good things were in store and I intended to stake claim to it all.

"If I only could make a deal With gods and get them to swap our places be running up that road, be running up that hill no problems." Percy sang watching the fish as swam to match his tone. He was getting better with his "Sirens call" ability as he called it. I myself felt like granting his wish for godly powers but shook it off easily enough.

"Inari-Sama, do you fear this skill?" He asked me.

I smiled, "I do not. Why have you asked this of me?"

His eyes rose from the pond to mine. The ocean swirled within his eyes just barely constrained by the irises.

"It is just that my dad told us we were abandoned out fear of our strength. Sirens call might have been one of them. Being a child of the sea even if only half makes it far more potent than a siren herself. Dad told me that before he left and I can't help but think if I were to use it in the wrong place at the wrong time you would want to get rid of me too." He explained.

I was stunned he would have so little faith in me, but then I remembered. Perseus Jackson has been betrayed many times.

The first by his first stepfather, who tricked him into believing that he was the right fit for his precious mother. Then by Luke who was one of the first to accept him at Camp half-blood, teaching him to wield a blade in first place. Only to learn he was using him as a pawn to hopefully side with Luke and by extension Kronos in the second titan war. All of this stayed with Percy and when the Olympian council threw him out after he lost the love of his life he'd had enough. No longer could he take things at face value. Only Jason's aura of sincerity allowed for Percy to open up to Jupiter's son. Shima had seen his ferocity when he attacked said trusted people as well. If wanted he could count the number of those he trusted fully on both hands. Some of which were zoo animals even.

Yes, I could understand his fear of re-abandonment, but I could also prove him wrong. "You want proof that your loyalty will be repaid in gratitude and kindness do you not? Fair enough then, bring Jason to temple's center where you first met me. I have something you are both ready for." I said.

* * *

I could feel sea prince's curiosity as he stood and ran off to do as I asked. Unleashing my scroll I transported myself to the temple's center sat and waited. Soon after the boys came clamoring in the curiosity I felt before clearly doubled.

I started before they could start asking questions. "Today is the day we start your training in the arts of the myobu. If you haven't noticed as of late, both Karma and Enma have been dormant."

Both nodded their heads confirming that they had indeed taken notice. "This is because soon I will grant you one tails worth of power each, something that takes a thousand years for a kitsune to earn. You are both demigods however and your human halves are at stake in the struggle for dominance the weakest must go." Their shoulders tensed unease flashing in their eyes. "But do not fear, it is because of this that Karma and Enma are preparing a seal. This will allow you to access your tails only when needed so no harm will come to your human halves unless you wish it or lose control to powerful emotions."

They were now more at ease but self-doubt now lingered. What would become of them if they did lose control?

"I have faith in you Inari-Sama." I met Jason's eyes taking note of the firm resolve in the lightning blue gaze. "I have been here for months and you have shown no oppressiveness over Percy and me, instead relying on trust that we would respect you as the goddess you are. I never felt that with Olympians, it always felt as though if I said the wrong thing or made one misstep or did nothing at all I would die. Then no one would have anything to say other than 'It was the will of the gods'."

Jason's eyes became stormy as the words passed through his lip but then calmed. "But you are not them the Shinto are not the Olympians. Amaterasu was kind even laughing with us joyfully when you told her about Susanoo. Such a thing did not happen with the Olympians unless they wanted something from you. So I will place my humanity in your hands Inari-Sama."

I felt pride surge in me but held it back to Percy's response. And was struck with a torrent of emotions only I could see. A memory began to play and couldn't help but see it.

* * *

**Percy's memory**

Percy sat in a cabin decorated to look like the ocean. I assume this to be Poseidon's cabin in Camp Half-blood and tuned in to see why I was brought here.

**AN: I do not own this song it simply came to mind here.**

" I float in a boat

In a raging black ocean

Low in the water

And nowhere to go

The tiniest lifeboat

With people I know

Cold, clammy, and crowded

The people smell desperate

We'll sink any minute

So someone must go

The tiniest lifeboat

With the people I know

Everyone's pushing

Everyone's fighting

Storms are approaching

There's nowhere to hide

If I say the wrong thing

Or I wear the wrong outfit

They'll throw me right over the side

I'm hugging my knees

And the captain is pointing

Well who made her captain?

Still, the weakest must go

The tiniest lifeboat

Full of people I know

The tiniest lifeboat

Full of people I know"

The song was from him I knew but it's sadness made my heart ache in a way I can not explain. Just how had someone so young feel so much pain? Then I saw it, the dagger in his hands and knew exactly what it represented. His lost love. The captain he mentioned must have been someone who took control of the camp after she died and Percy was too wrapped up in his grief to stop it.

And so here he sat feeling as though soon something would toss him overboard. The worst part was, he was right.

**End of memory**

* * *

I pulled myself from the memory to stare him straight in the eye.

"Perseus," he flinched. " I will not leave you drown on that cursed lifeboat in those horrid memories. Please see me as I am." I pleaded lowering my head in a bow. This seemed to horrify him as he immediately shouted out in denial.

"Please don't do that Inari-Sama!" I jolted and looked him Jason also looked troubled. "you have our roles confused, while I am grateful that you would do so much just to prove your trust in someone like me it's not you who needs to bow but me." He took a breath. "I too have faith in Inari-Sama and if she would have it I place my sanity in her hands."

I couldn't help it anymore and I let my pride show on face and smiled widely. The boys blushed whether from embarrassment or because they were charmed I could not tell they weren't looking at me. I took their hands into mine feeling the calluses formed by hard work and determination and concentrated. "The seal is ready, are you my sons?" They looked shocked for a moment then nodded. I let go of the energy inside of me, letting flow into the demigods. A white aura surrounded us as I look into their souls.

Jason had a light blue godly essence swirling with a pale white one. The latter representing his human half. White meant that a human did not seek to harm others but to help them. This is something that is gained consciously as those who were undecided had gray souls. Those who meant only to harm had transparent souls. The phase 'You have no soul' was made from this.

Getting back on track Percy's was much like Jason's but a sea green color instead of blue. Slowly an orange sphere grew in the center of their souls and the seal activated. I let go of their hands.

"How are you two faring?"

Jason spoke first. "Better actually I feel as though nothing yet everything has changed."

I turned a quizzical look to Percy.

"The same milady."

"Then focus deep within yourselves and unleash the power I have granted you."

The results were not disappointing.

**End of chapter 12**

**KN: Oh my gosh guess who ain't dead yet. Y'all I know it's been awhile but I'm back and ready to hear your reviews, the good and the bad so come on and let this procrastinator have it. I'm ready K.N. out.**


End file.
